This Life
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: *Short chapters* "Thank you," I said, my voice uneven. "I-…" I stumbled, but the man quickly caught me, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" he repeated. I looked up at him, the world spinning around me. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me, where his worried white-eyes. *Akisame/OC*
1. Chapter 1

DHMB: Oh I'm back. From outspace. I just walked in here to see that sad look upon your face. do do do dee do do do doooo.

Anyway, this is my first Kenichi story. I personally think Akisame is hot. Sakaki too, but everyone seems to write stories about him so I'll show Akisame a little love and do my thing by writing about him.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the street, my breath coming out in stuttered pants, my heart beating harshly against my rib cage.

The footsteps behind me were getting close, too close. I pushed my body harder, ignoring any pain I felt, and threw everything into my legs. My muscles screamed in protest, but my adrenalin overpowered this.

If they caught me…I pushed that thought from my mind and concentrated on getting away. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that my pursuers were closer than I would have liked. Fear raced through me and I screamed, hoping someone would come and help or at the least, distract them long enough for me to get away.

I turned to look ahead of me, only to slam into what felt like a brick wall. I cried out, feeling all hope I had at escape, dwindle.

Running into an obstacle meant I had lost precious seconds I could ill afford. Hands came up and steadied me, making me jump. I looked up and found that it had not been a wall I hit, but a tall man with wild black hair and white, pupil less eyes.

"No," I breathed, fear gripping me at the sight of him. Had one of my pursuers circumvented me to quickly end the chase?

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a deep voice. He released me and stepped around me, cutting off the group of men behind me.

"Yo! Old man!" one of the gang members sneered. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh?" the man asked. "Pursuing a young woman with the intention of doing her harm concern's me very much."

"You don't want to go up against us, old man," another gang member said. "You'll get hurt."

"I think I can take care of myself," the man said. "I don't wish to fight you, though. It would be wise for you to just leave now."

"We'll leave, with the girl of course," one member chuckled.

"No," the man said, firmly. "She will be staying out of your clutches.

"Pfft, let's just waste this guy and then have our fun with her," one said, spitting on the ground and swinging a bit of lead pipe.

"Yeah," said another, cupping his bleeding cheek. "I get first dibs, though. Bitch fucked up my face."

"Stop your bitching," one hissed.

"Sir, you don't need to get hurt on my account," I said. "Please…"

The man turned his head and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about me, young lady," he said. "I won't even break a sweat."

The guy with the pipe stepped forward and swung, but the man dodged with incredible speed and delivered a swift blow to the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Another guy charged the man, who quickly side stepped him and struck the side of his head. He then effortlessly flipped the man onto his back. The two remaining guys looked unsure about continuing.

"Well," the man began. "Care to try?"

The two punks quickly shook their heads and scurried off. I stared at the man in wonderment. He turned and walked over to me, reaching down and tilting my chin up with a gentle hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. My head pounded, my vision blurred and the world around me tilted dangerously.

"Thank you," I said, my voice uneven. "I-…" I stumbled, but the man quickly caught me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. I looked up at him, the world spinning around me. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me, where his worried white-eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a dimly lit room that I did not recognize. It was plain, but nice, with a small desk in the corner. I lay on a plush futon with thick blankets tucked around me. I looked around, confused and saw a shadowed figure at my side.

"How are you feeling?" the person asked.

"Sore, cold," I said, weakly.

"You seem to be sick and your encounter with those gang members exacerbated your condition," the person told me.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"My home," the person replied. "I brought you here after you fainted." I sat up and cried out in pain and my muscles protested the movement. The person moved forward and caught me before I could collapse, cradling me against their broad chest.

"Don't move so fast," they warned. I looked up and saw the white eyes from before.

"You! You saved me!" I exclaimed. "You were amazing! Thank you!" The man smiled gently.

"You're welcome," he said. "It was nothing."

I shivered against him, the cool air sending chills down my spine.

"Why am I so cold?" I asked.

"You have a fever," he said, laying me gently back on the futon and covering me up to my chin. I continued to shiver, so he laid another blanket on me.

My eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton and I yawned.

"I'm so tired," I murmured. He smiled and stroked my hair back.

"So sleep," he said.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. He looked surprised, then smiled.

"I have some things to take care of in my clinic," he admitted. "But when I am done, I will be here."

"Okay," I said, disappointed.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, though," he offered.

"Please," I asked. I was afraid those gang members would come looking for me again. I didn't want to be alone.

I turned on my side, facing him and closed my eyes. It wasn't long until I was lulled by the sounds of his breathing into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to find that the man was gone. I whimpered a bit at this, but closed my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. As I was on the edge of sleep, I heard the subtle ruffle of fabric behind me. I turned, expecting to find the white-eyed man. Behind me, was different man, though. He was enormous, with slicked back black hair, rippling muscles, intense brown eyes and a slash across his face.

Fear seized me and I quickly rolled out of bed, my every muscle protesting the movement. The man looked at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked, panicked. "Where is the other guy?"

"I-…" the man began. His voice was deep and harsh.

"You're from the gang!" I accused. The man reached for me, but I stumbled away, screaming.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and ran for the door.

"Hey, stop!" the man yelled. I ignored him and jerked the door open, darting outside.

My body hurt, pain flaring up with a breath stealing intensity, but I ignored it.

Where was the other man? Had this great hulking guy hurt him?

I ran for the steps only to find that they had been smashed. A scream willed up in my throat. The scarred man must have destroyed the steps so I couldn't escape. He was taking revenge for what had happened to his goons. I turned to find the man behind me.

"No," I whispered, inching towards the destroyed steps.

"Hey, don't run," the man said.

"Sakaki, I told you to check on her, not scare her!"

I spun around and saw the white-eyed man below the stairs. He jumped up and deftly landed near me. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my feverish body against him.

He rested one hand on my shoulder and the other on my back.

"I didn't mean to scare her!" the man called Sakaki huffed. "She just freaked out when she saw me!"

"Perhaps your appearance is a bit intimidating," the man said. "I should have sent Shugure instead."

"Wait," I interrupted. "He's not from that gang?" The white-eyed man chuckled and ran a soothing hand down my back.

"No," he assured. "He may look rough, but he won't hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy," Sakaki said with a grin.

"But…the stairs…" I said, looking around the white-eyed man.

"Oh, that," Sakaki said, laughing nervously. "I did that a while ago when I was drunk. I guess I should fix them."

I blushed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"What's with this gang, anyway?" Sakaki asked. I opened my mouth to answer but the man cut me off.

"Not now, Sakaki," he said. "When she's better."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, blushing a bit. "You need your rest. I'll just…go…"

I smiled at him and moved to walk towards him.

"Thank you for checking on m-Eeeeie!"

My legs gave out under me and I flailed my arms, trying to catch myself on something. The man quickly grabbed me and pulled me flush against his body.

"I think I need to get you back to bed," he said, bending down and lifting me into his arms bridal style. I yelped at the sudden change and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to walk back to the room I had fled moments ago. I smiled at Sakaki and waved.

"Goodnight!" I called. He chuckled and waved back.

"Sweet dreams," he replied, then turned and jumped down to the lower level. I turned back to the man.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," I said.

"It was my fault," the man replied. "Sakaki is very gruff looking and I didn't take that into account. It was poor oversight given your recent interactions with gang members."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. The man chuckled and set me gently on the bed.

"Don't worry," he said. "Just rest."

I nodded and allowed him to tuck me into the bed again, letting sleep overtake me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up shivering, despite the layers of blankets. I curled into a ball, trying to warm myself. I whimpered as my sore muscles protested this movement. A warm hand suddenly lay on my forehead and I looked up at the man.

"Your fever is getting worse," he noted. "Take this."

He handed me some Tylenol and a cup of water. I quickly took the pills and ducked back under the covers.

His warm hands soothed over my brow as I shivered. I whined low in my throat and crawled out from under the covers, climbing into his lap. He made a noise of surprise but I just curled up against his warm body.

"S-s-so c-c-co-cold-d-d," I stuttered, looking up at him with pitiful eyes. He was so warm, I hoped he didn't push me away. He studied me from a moment, then smiled at me sympathetically.

He scooted over to the futon and pushed all but one blanket off, laying down and wrapping said blanket around us.

"Poor thing," he cooed, his hand cupping my chin and his thumb tracing my bottom lip. "Your lips are turning blue."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to his warm body. I moaned and snuggled against him, pressing my cheek against the sliver of bare skin his kimono exposed. He shrugged off his top and allowed me to curl up against his bare chest. He was very muscular, I noted, ridiculously so for someone who looked so slight with their clothes on. I was suddenly reminded of the scene between him and the gang members. Just who was this man?

I decided that I could find that out later and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I next awoke, the man was gone, but Sakaki was curled up around me, his head propped up on his hand.

"You're not gonna run this time, are you?" he asked with a rakish grin. I smiled back, curling into his chest and shaking my head. I was still so cold and Sakaki was very warm.

"Your skin is like fire," he complained.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry, I'm just so cold."

"Yeah," he said. "Akisame told me to come and curl up with you. He said your lips had turned blue earlier."

"Akisame?" I asked, confused.

"They guy who's been taking care of you," Sakaki said. "He never told you his name? Che, how rude."

"I've been too out of it to ask," I said, yawning. "Where is he now?"

"What, I'm not good enough for ya?" he huffed.

"I didn't mean that," I said serenely, not looking up from his chest. "I was just curious."

"Meh, I was just messin'," he said. "He's gettin' some medicine from Kensei for ya."

"Kensei?" I asked. "How many people live here?"

"Well, there's me, Akisame, Kensei, Apachai, Shugure, Miu, Kenichi and the old man," he listed.

"Is this a brothel?" I asked, tiredly. Sakaki burst out laughing, the deep rumble echoing in my ears from where my head was perched on his chest.

"No," he said, still chuckling. "It's a Dojo."

"Oh," I replied, yawning and cuddling further into him. He hummed and lazily fiddled with a strand of my hair.

"Go to sleep," he said, softly.

"'Kay," I said and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

I huffed as Sakaki's massive frame pushed me off the futon. With a whimper, I looked around and spotted Akisame sitting near-by, reading a book. I grabbed the blanket and crawled over to him, slipping under his hands and between his arms to curl up in his lap.

He chuckled and shrugged off his shirt so I could cuddle against his bare skin.

"What was wrong with Sakaki?" he asked.

"He's a bed hog," I grumbled, winding my arms around his waist. Akisame wrapped and arm around my shoulders and held me to him, glancing over to where Sakaki had sprawled out on the futon, snoring loudly. He nudged the other man with his foot.

"Huh, wha-?" Sakaki grumbled, sitting up, bleary eyed.

"You can go to bed, Sakaki," Akisame said. "I'll take over."

"Hmmm, yeah, okay," he muttered and got up, trudging out of the room. I shivered a bit and Akisame pulled me closer, wrapping the blanket around me and resting his cheek on my heated forehead. I whined and cuddled into him more, letting my own kimono fall open so I could press my bare skin against his, gaining more warmth from him without the layer of fabric as a barrier. He hummed and adjusted me in his lap, pulling my body flush against his, the powerful muscles of his arms tensing.

"What are you reading?" I asked, hiding my face in his neck.

"The Art of War," he replied.

"Hmmm," I hummed.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked. I nodded my head, sighing in content against his skin.

"Please," I asked, moving my hand up to rest on his chest. He rubbed my shoulder, giving me a brief squeeze.

"The Sun Tzu is addressed to the general, the person who wields power in the midst of contention and conflict," he began. "He is the sage commander, an extraordinary example of human skill and wisdom. He speaks with authority, is effective, resourceful, in tune with larger patterns. He commands the battlefield. In this essay, from a consideration of his individual qualities and their interconnectedness, we begin to build an image of this wisdom as it is embodied in a human being. The text hints at this portrait but never completes it for us. We first describe his being, then show how his qualities manifest in a number of ways, including daring and deception."

I nuzzled into his neck, sighing in content.

"Your voice is soothing," I said, half asleep.

"Thank you," he replied. I blushed when I realized I had blurted that out.

"Please keep reading," I begged.

"This description is not based on a historical figure of ancient China. Instead, we seek to personify an idealized wisdom, making what might otherwise seem distant and unreachable relevant to our everyday life. Doing so enables us to identify genuine examples of people who manifest this wisdom and can transmit it to others."

I tightened my grip on him, letting sleep wash over me.

* * *

DHMB: I know, the chapters are short, but I usually post a couple a time. I do this for various reasons, the main being the strange formatting on . It tends to get messed up a lot so rather than having to constantly go back and fit it, I'd rather post scenes as individual chapters. Lazy, I know, but especially with all the construction this place seems to be undergoing, I find it easer.

If you enjoy, review and as for more. I post quicker when I get reviews. I also sometimes tend to forget to update so a message in my inbox always has me posting! XD tee hee!


	7. Chapter 7

I cried out and thrashed on the bed wildly, sweat pouring down my body. I was so hot. I pushed at the covering, whining and tearing at my kimono. The blankets were yanked off me and a cool rag bathed my forehead and neck. A cup was pressed to my lips and a foul tasting mixture slide down my throat. I coughed and gagged, trying to turn my head away. A scorching hand was laid on my cheek and my head was turned back.

"You have to drink it," Akisame said. I moaned, but consented, gulping down the bitter drink. The rag came back and wiped the sweat from my face again. I panted and reached up, weakly pulling at my kimono until it slid completely off my shoulders and I was naked. Akisame said nothing, just began bathing my chest in cool water.

"So…hot…" I complained.

"I know," Akisame said gently. "Your fever has finally broken."

Akisame lifted me up and turned me so I was leaning against his chest. He pushed aside my long hair and rinsed the back of my neck with cold water. His hand trailed down my back, cool water dribbling down my spine.

I pushed away from his hot skin and panted, whimpering in discomfort. The rag came again to the front of my neck and chest, then moved to my bare shoulders.

"How's she…whoah!"

I looked over and saw Sakaki staring at us wide-eyed. I know I must have been a sight, naked from the waist up, the belt the only thing keeping the kimono on my body, my hands clutching at Akisame as I sat in his lap, panting.

"Her fever finally broke," Akisame said. "Can you get me another bowl of ice water?"

Sakaki blushed, but nodded and scurried out of the room, returning moments later with a bowl of plain ice.

"Too hot," I whined as Akisame tipped some water into the bowl Sakaki brought.

"I know," Akisame said tenderly, the rag coming up to bath my face. He quickly tossed another rag at Sakaki. "Get her back and neck."

Sakaki blushed again but dipped the rag in the new bowl and began to run it over the feverish skin of my back. His touch wasn't as gentle as Akisame's but was no less welcome as the cold rag mopped up the molten sweat seeping from my pores. I gripped the front of Akisame's kimono, moaning. Akisame reached into the bowl, dropping the rag and retrieving an ice cube. He trailed it over my skin, making me sigh in content.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yessss," I hissed. Sakaki peered over my shoulder to see what Akisame was doing. He blushed and jerked back.

"Uhm…your…ya know…are showing…" he muttered, reaching around and trying to tug my kimono up, but the slickness of my skin only had it falling again, lower this time.

"Don't care," I said. Sakaki blushed darker but grabbed an ice cube from the bowl and ran it over the skin of my back and neck. I sighed in content as the ice began to cool my skin.

"You sure know how to make a guy uncomfortable," Sakaki said.

"Huh?" I responded, the last remnants of my fever making my mind fuzzy.

"It's kind of hard for a man not to get excited with…well….this…" Sakaki clarified. I looked up at Akisame who was chuckling, his hand never stopping the movement of the ice over my cooling skin.

"So take a cold shower," I sighed. "Just take me with you."

"Geh!"

"Wait…I didn't mean it like that," I said, scowling. "That sounded perverted." Akisame tossed his head back and laughed.

"Poor Sakaki's going to get a nose bleed," he said.

"I'll kiss it and make it better if he does," I said flippantly.

"I'm out," Sakaki declared, standing up and subtly hiding his crotch. He turned and left, but not before dropping the ice down the back of my kimono.

"Hey!" I called.

"You deserve it for teasing me," he replied, strolling out the door.

"I guess that was mean," I mused. Akisame smiled down at me.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm kind of cold now," I laughed. He dropped the ice back in the bowl and fished out the one Sakaki had put in my Kimono. He then wrung out the rag and used it to wipe up the excess moisture from my skin.

"Thank you," I said as he ran the rag over my skin, dutifully keeping his eyes above my collarbone.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"I'm sorry to be such trouble," I told him, blushing.

"You're not," he assured me. "It would be more trouble if I had left you alone, I would worry then."

"I could have gone home," I pointed out.

"When I asked, you said there was no one at home," he replied.

"I don't remember you asking me that," I said.

"You were half-asleep," he replied. "I wanted to know if there was someone I should call for you."

"Oh," I said.

"I couldn't let you go home," he said. "I would worry too much." I smiled, curling up in his lap, uncaring of my partial nakedness.

"I guess it can't be helped," I said. He smiled and set me on the floor, changing the sweat soaked bedding.

"Would you like a bath?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I said.

"I will probably have to help you," he pointed out. I blushed at this.

"I don't want to be any trouble," I protested.

"No trouble," he argued. "Merely letting you know. You're very weak."

"Well, thank you," I said.

* * *

**DHMB: **w00t! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys rock. Additionally, if anyone would like to beta this story, let me know. My beta's keep abandoning me and I have a hard time finding more. review or pm me!


	8. Chapter 8

Akisame set me on the ground next to the hot spring while he went behind a tree and stripped, coming back with a towel around his waist. He helped me out of my soiled kimono and lifted me, stepping into the spring. The hot water soothed my sore muscles and chased away the chill that had come when the sweat had cooled on my skin. I sighed and relaxed, resting by head back on his shoulder. He lathered soap onto a rag and began rubbing it over my arms and shoulders.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, not stopping.

"Me being naked around you," I said.

"If I don't think about it, then no," he said. I laughed, looking back at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"So it does make you uncomfortable," I teased.

"What man wouldn't be bothered by a lovely woman sitting in his lap, nude?" he asked with a grin. I blushed, causing him to laugh.

"I shouldn't bait a tiger, huh?" I asked, giggling.

"Not unless you mind being eaten," he replied.

"Perv," I laughed. He turned me around in his lap and washed my back, then dipped his hand under the water and cleaned my legs.

"I trust you can get your private parts," he said, handing me the rag. I nodded and turned my back to him, washing my breast and my crotch, then scooting forward and washing my behind. My arms protested the movement and use of my muscles. Soon they were like jelly and Akisame took the rag from me. He lathered the rag again and began to wash himself. I moved myself next to him on the rock, and resting. Akisame lifted me into his lap again and dipped me back, wetting my hair. He then began washing my hair out, his skillful fingers massaging my scalp. I moaned at this, letting the muscles in my neck go limp. He chuckled and dipped my hair back in the water, rinsing it off. He quickly washed his own hair, then cradled me in his lap. I buried my face in his neck, sighing.

"Are you getting sleepy?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Too bad," he said. "You need to eat." I whined and looked up at him.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Food, then bed," he ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Akisame had dressed me in a clean kimono and taken me into the dining room where Sakaki and a group of other people were waiting. A giant of a man with dark skin and blue hair ran up to us.

"Oh, the girl is just as cute as Sakaki said. Can Apachai play with her?" he asked.

"She's still very sick, Apachai," Akisame told him. "She needs to rest."

"Okay," Apachai said. "Apachai will wait until she is better." Akisame sat down, keeping me in his lap.

"Let me introduce you," he said. "You already know our Karate Master, Shio Sakaki, and you just met Apachai Hopachai our Muai Tai champion. Then there is Kensei Ma, the Chinese Martial Arts master, our maiden of weapons Shugure Kosaka, the elder of us all Hayato Furinji, his granddaughter Miu and our beloved disciple Kenichi Shirahama."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all, young lady!" The elder boomed. "We are happy your fever has finally broken! You had us worried."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize for being sick," Sakaki said. I smiled at this.

I crossed my eyes as a spoonful of rice was held before my face. I followed the arm holding the spoon and looked up at Akisame.

"I can feed myself," I protested.

"You could barely wash yourself," he pointed out. "Now open your mouth." I did as I was told, swallowing the rice.

"But-…" I tried.

"No buts," he responded, feeding me more rice. I glared and puffed out my cheeks.

"I'm not a baby," I said.

"No," he agreed. "You're a stubborn young woman."

"Oh bite me," I said, eating more rice.

"Don't tempt me," he remarked. My eyes grew wide and I blushed, choking on my mouthful. Akisame leaned me forward, patting my back and putting a glass of water to my lips.

"I'll make you a deal," he said, when I was all right. "If you can walk, you can feed yourself."

"That's it?" I asked, surprised.

"That's it," he confirmed. He stood, lifting me up and setting me on my feet a few paces from the table. I eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged and took a careful step. My legs remained stable, so I took another then another.

"See! I can-whoa!" My legs folded beneath me. Akisame caught me before I hit the floor and gave me a smug smile.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine," I sighed. "You win!" He lifted me up and resumed our former place at the table.

"You're too weak right now," he informed me.

"How sick was I?" I asked.

"If your fever hadn't broken when it did, I was going to take you to the hospital," he said. My eyes widened at this. He smiled reassuringly and fed me some more rice. I snuggled into his chest, letting him feed me.

"Where's your family?" Miu asked.

"Back in America where I left them," I said.

"Shouldn't you call them?" Sakaki asked. "They have to be worried that they haven't heard from you."

"They haven't heard from me in years," I said, flippantly. "I doubt they'd notice, or even care."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't suppose I should ask exactly why you haven't kept in touch," Akisame commented.

"My father is an abusive, alcoholic control freak and my mother is a narcissistic, self-centered enabler," I deadpanned.

"I'm sorry," Sakaki said.

"It's not your fault," I said, flippantly.

"You seem very nonchalant about it," Kensei remarked.

"Fretting over it won't change what is," I replied. "My parents are assholes and all the tears and anger in the world won't change that. I've cried my tears for what I never had, there's no use belaboring it."

I finished the bowel of rice and sighed in content. My stomach was full and my eyes were getting heavy. I made a noise in the back of my throat and cuddled against Akisame.

He chuckled and reached down, petting my hair.

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded my head, yawning.

"So why did you come to Japan?" Sakaki asked.

"Start over," I said. "America just didn't have anything for me really, so I picked up and left. I figured no better place to do that than here where I already had a job lined up."

"Shouldn't you call in and let your job know you're sick?" Akisame asked.

"No," I said. "I'm on vacation this whole month. My first day was the day you found me. Lame way to start a vacation. I was going to go to the beach. Oh well."

"Oh yeah, what was with the gang members?" Sakaki asked. At this, everyone at the table turned to me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I had gone to a bar after work just to relax," I began. "It's a bar I go to a lot, even though it's male oriented, but they have better music, better drinks and I get hassled less then when I go to the female oriented bars because creeps stake those places out to pick up tail.

I went in, got my drink and began playing some pool with the regulars, as I always do, nothing too exciting.

I had fun, but my bar friends had to leave, so I sat at the bar with my book, drinking my beer.

Suddenly, this group of guys came up to me and start hitting on me. Real trashy stuff, too. Asking me if I was free that night, asking me if they could get me a drink, asking if I would come back to their place.

I told them no, but they didn't like that. They started bragging that there were in a gang and with all the men there, they could certainly keep me 'satisfied'."

Sakaki growled, Akisame tightened his grip on me, Shugure narrowed her eyes and Kensei made a small noise of disgust.

"The bar tender overheard them and saw my look of disgust and told them to scram. They got pissed and started making threats, which got the bouncer in there, and he threw them out. The bouncer roughed them up a bit before they left, he hates guys that don't take 'no' for an answer.

It got late, so I decided to leave. I should have called a cab or gotten a bus, but it was a nice night and I wanted to walk home.

I got a few blocks from the bar when the same group of guys found me. They were pissed and threatening me. I told them to go home, but that only made them angrier. They told me they were going to make me their 'gang bitch' and they tried to grab me."

"What did you do?" Miu asked.

"I used the last of my mace on two of them, slashed ones face up with my keys and ran like hell," I said. "I hoped they would give up when they saw I wasn't going to go down easy, most guys do, but they chased me."

"Then Akisame found you?" Kenichi asked.

"No," I said. "They caught me at one point and all started trying to grab me. I jammed my finger in one guy's eye, bit another one, kicked one as hard as I fucking could in the groin and broke one guys nose. After I started running again, that's when Akisame found me."

"You don't go down easy, do ya?" Sakaki asked with a grin.

"Nope," I said. "I aimed to do as much damage as possible. I'm not going to lie back and let myself get raped. Plus, when they caught me the second time, they were even more ticked off. They were deciding what to do with my dead body and I refuse to die in the streets at the hands of some punks.

I didn't care about fighting fair, either. Eight gang members against one woman? Fair wasn't an option."

"I only fought four," Akisame said, perplexed.

"I guess the two I maced, the one I kicked in the nuts and the one whose nose I broke didn't follow," I said.

"Well, I commend you, young lady," Hayato said. "Not many would have the wherewithal to do what you did. Using your keys as a weapon was brilliant, too." I blushed.

"Uhm, thanks," I said.

"Well, I doubt those men will bother you again," Kensei said.

"I hope," I sighed. I yawned and Akisame smiled.

"Bedtime," he said, standing up with me in his arms. I nodded and waved at everyone.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," they all replied.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked carefully towards the 'steps' and looked down. There was a rope there. I reached out and grabbed it, willing my muscles to cooperate so I wouldn't fall. I put my other hand on the rope and braced myself to attempt to climb down. Just as I lifted my foot to step off the landing, a pair of massive arms encircled my waist.

"Hold on there, young lady," a voice boomed behind me. I looked back and saw the Elder, standing behind me.

"Does Akisame know what you're about to do?" he asked. I sighed and hung my head.

"No," I said. "He's in the clinic; I just can't stand to be inside anymore." The Elder stroked his beard thoughtfully and hummed.

"Perhaps a bit of fresh air would be good for you," he mused, lifting me up and dropping down to the lower floor with a loud thud. He carried me outside and set me on the porch, taking a seat next to me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" he asked. "I thought I heard you shuffling around." I blushed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," I said.

"You didn't," he said. "Just an observation. Was something wrong?"

"I guess I just got used to someone being in the room with me," I said. "I kept waking up reaching for someone."

"For Akisame?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said. "I would get cold and look for him to warm me." Hayato chuckled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to bother him," I said, waving it away. "I just got cold and looked for my usual heat source."

"You could have gotten Sakaki," he pointed out.

"Sakaki is a bed hog," I pouted. Elder laughed at this and patted my shoulder. He then stood up.

"Call one of us when you want to come in," he said.

"Okay," I replied, watching him walk back inside. I sat on the porch, enjoying the cool breeze. I lay on my side, watching as a pair of birds danced around together. My eyes began to drift shut, soothed by the gentle bird song and the smell of grass.

"I heard you tried to climb down the rope."

I rolled onto my back and saw Akisame standing behind me, scowling down at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"That if I spent one more moment stuck inside I'd launch myself out the window," I replied. Akisame's eyes went wide, and then he began to laugh.

"I guess I should have just brought you with me," he mused, sitting down and putting my head in his lap.

"Then I'd still be cooped up inside," I complained. He smiled and pushed my hair back from my face.

"It's a good thing the Elder found you when he did," he said. I yawned and nodded.

"Looks like you need to go back to bed," Akisame observed.

"No," I huffed. He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I don't want to go back inside," I declared. "You can't make me!" I giggled.

"I very well can," he said. I yelped and rolled off his lap, falling off the porch and landing in the soft grass below.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I cried, continuing to roll away from him in the grass. He laughed and stood, watching as I rolled to the middle of the yard and stopped, lying flat on my back and looking up at the bright blue sky. Akisame walked over to where I lay, panting. He dropped down on the grass beside me, lying on his back. I rolled over and cuddled into his side, pillowing my head on his chest. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"You have no shame," he teased.

"Not a one," I declared, guilelessly. I glanced toward the door and could have sworn I saw Sakaki, Apachai and Shugure peeking out at us, but when I looked again, they were gone.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. I paused, wandering if I should say something like the Elder had suggested. He sighed and stroked my hair.

"You might as well tell me the truth," he said.

"I kept waking up looking for you," I admitted. "Anytime I got cold I would reach for you."

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"That's a lot of trouble," I said.

"It's no trouble," he said. "I must confess, I found myself waking several times to check on you."

"It's funny how quickly you get used to something," I said.

"Indeed," he agreed, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning to find myself curled around Akisame. He didn't wear a shirt and my head was pillowed on his chest. I smiled and sat up, feeling my bladder demand my attention. As I moved, Akisame's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, half asleep.

"Bathroom," I said. "Go back to sleep." I smoothed my hand over his chest and he made a noise and released my wrist. I stood, feeling my leg muscles ach from disuse. I walked carefully down the hall to the bathroom where I relieved myself. It was early and everyone was still asleep. Glancing at the clock, I guessed that they would be up soon. I was feeling better, stronger than I had been, though I was still a bit weak. I could feed myself and bathe myself, though Akisame still waited nearby, ready to help if my legs or arms gave out. I walked over to the steps and looked down. I glanced toward the room where Akisame lay sleeping. I didn't hear any noise. I grabbed the rope and quickly shimmied down it, stopping at the bottom to stretch and catch my breath.

I quietly crept into the kitchen and looked around. Everyone had been so nice to me, helping to take care of me and get me anything I needed. I wanted to do something for them. I quickly found some pots and pans and pulled them out as quietly as I could. I then found a massive number of eggs, flour, milk, bacon, butter and some fresh fruit. I would give Miu the money later to replenish whatever I used. I began making breakfast. Bacon, strawberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and a massive pile of sunny side up eggs. I sung softly to myself, making careful steps around the kitchen so that I didn't collapse.

"You don't have to do that!"

I spun around and hushed Miu quickly.

"I want to," I said. "You have all been so nice to me. I want to do this." She smiled and came up beside me.

"Oh, it smells good," she said. "Oooh, strawberry pancakes! Yummy! I wander if we have syrup." She went and rummaged through the cupboards, huffing when she didn't find anything.

"Guess I'll have to go out," she said.

"Can you bring me my purse?" I asked. She looked confused, but did as I asked. I fished in my bag for my wallet and pulled it out, opening it and pulling out two 2,000 yen bills. ($40.00usd) and handing them to her.

"Here," I said. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Oh no!" she began. "I couldn't!"

"If you don't take it now, I'll just sneak it into your purse later," I told her. "So you may as well take it. Get syrup and whatever else you need. I'll give you more after I go to the bank to replace what I've used here."

"I really…"

"Taaaake iiiiiiiitttt," I urged, grinning. "You'll hurt my feelings if you don't." She sighed and took it. I smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek in a sisterly way. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Well, thank you," she said, then went to get her purse and shoes. She paused in the doorway, before she left.

"Do you want to come with?" she asked.

"Akisame is going to kill me as is," I said. "I better not chance a more horrible death." She giggled and nodded, running out the door. I returned to my cooking, singing to myself the whole time. While the bacon was cooking, I went and found the tableware and set the dining room table. I returned to the kitchen and began making coffee and tea, putting warming covers over the food I had already cooked.

"Somethin' smells good!" I looked up and saw Sakaki making his way towards the kitchen. "Hey, Miu did you put the coffee…oh…"

"Miu went out to grab some things," I told him with a smile. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Does your boyfriend know you're up?" he asked. I blinked at him, confused.

"My…boy…friend…?" I asked.

"Akisame," he said.

"Akisame's not my boyfriend," I said.

"Well, whatever," he said. "Does he know you're up and doing…" he made a gesture to the kitchen. "…this?"

"No, but he'll find out soon enough," I said. "And if you get him up I'll smack you with a frying pan."

"No need to get violent," he said, holding up his hands. "I won't get him up."

"Good," I said. "And the coffee should be ready if you want to grab a cup." He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, leaning against the counter and taking a sip.

"So, did Miu help you downstairs?" he asked.

"No, I made it by myself," I said. Sakaki choked on his coffee and looked at me wide-eyed.

"But you can barely walk!" he said.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "You'll wake the rest of the house. And it's not that hard to slide down a rope. I did have to catch my breath though, but I was determined to do this."

"You're determined to be a pain in the ass," Sakaki muttered. I smiled at him sweetly. He rolled his eyes and swatted at me playfully.

"I'm not covering for your ass when Akisame finds out," he warned. "I'll hold ya down while he spanks ya."

"Kinky," I deadpanned. I heard Sakaki choke again.

"Dammit, girl," he said. I giggled and smiled at him.

"Since you're going to bug me and bitch, why don't you take some of those plates out to the table," I said, shooing him. He rolled his eyes again and grabbed two of the massive stacks of pancakes in one wide hand and carried them out to the table.

"I'm back," came Miu's voice. "Oh Sakaki…uhm…I…."

I stuck my head out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"I already had this discussion with him Miu, don't worry," I assured her. She shuffled her feet while Sakaki leveled her with a hard look.

"By the way, if you couldn't stop me, Sakaki, what makes you think Miu could?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "You're as stubborn as Akisame." I smiled and winked at him, ducking back in the kitchen.

"Apachi smells something yummy!"

"Blueberry pancakes. That looks…good…"

I giggled and turned the stove off, bringing out the plate of bacon and putting it on the table.

"Ah you are feeling better, yes?" Apachai asked.

"I am," I said.

"That makes Apachai happy! You were very sick!" he beamed. I smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm glad," I said. "Let me get the rest."

I went back into the kitchen and with Miu's help brought out the eggs, coffee and teapot as well as the bottle of syrup and some more fresh fruit she had picked up.

"Ooo, pancakes!" cried Kenichi.

"Oh ho, I see you're feeling better!" the Elder said, smiling at me. "And you made breakfast! Does Akisame know?" I bit my lip and went to answer when a harsh voice cut me off.

"No, he doesn't. And he isn't happy about it!" I looked and saw Akisame standing in the doorway, glaring at me with his arms crossed.

"Uhm, good morning?" I tried.

"I thought you were just going to the bathroom," he said.

"I did," I said. "Then I figured I'd make breakfast."

"How did you get downstairs?" he asked, his voice like ice.

"I climbed," I answered. The room was silent. Akisame's scowl deepened and he walked over to me.

"I should confine you to the bed for the rest of the day," he said.

"I'll just sneak out," I replied, honestly.

"I know, you're stubborn," he said.

"So I've been told," I commented.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you with me so you stay out of trouble," he sighed.

"Trouble?" I asked. "You make it sound like I was selling meth out the kitchen window." Sakaki and Kensei snorted at this but quickly clammed up when Akisame glared at them. I sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

"I just wanted to do something nice for everyone," I said. "You've all been so nice to me." Akisame sighed and wrapped his arms around my back.

"You could have just said something," he said. "I would have helped."

"That would have defeated the purpose!" I replied with a smile. I pulled away from him and took his hand, pulling him to the table.

"Sit down and eat," I said. "You can spank me later."

"Spank you?!"

"It's what Sakaki said."

"Hey!"

* * *

DHMB: Blegh. I mean to post this chapter up when I updated before but for some reason forgot. Anyway, Reviews mean chapters go up faster!


	12. Chapter 12

I smiled at Miu as she twirled around in the dress she had seen in the window. It was pale blue with a pink flower pattern, falling to her knees with flared sleeves that went to her elbows. She admired her reflection in the mirror, sighing wistfully when she glanced at the price tag. I looked around her hand and saw it wasn't that much.

"Get it," I said.

"I shouldn't," she said. I rolled my eyes and reached over, snapping the tag off the dress. I walked to the register and handed them the tag, pointing out that Miu was still wearing the dress. The clerk nodded in understanding and I swiped my debit card. I walked back, smiling at Miu.

"Are you going to wear it out?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," I replied. "Go get your clothes so we can leave.

Miu ran back to the fitting room to gather her things.

"That was very kind of you," Akisame said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"She looked too cute," I said. "Plus, the shopping trip was my idea, as was the one for her to try it on."

"You still didn't have to," he said. I shrugged and smiled at Miu as she ran to join us. I linked my arm with Akisame's as we strolled down the street, stopping at the various vender's to look at food. Anytime Miu tried to pay, I swatted her away and handed over my debit card.

"Let Onee-san pay," I said. She eventually stopped arguing with me, though she did insist that I not carry too much, which I agreed.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I work as a receptionist for a very well-known company," I said.

"Do you like your job?" Akisame asked.

"I love it," I replied. "I love the people I work with, my boss is a really great guy and tells me I'm the best receptionist he's ever had. I always get a nice raise when the time comes and a fat bonus check around the holidays. Plus, my boss lets me tell rude people to 'fuck off' and every Friday, we close up early and do karaoke in the office. It really couldn't be better."

"Why are you on vacation for a whole month?" Miu asked.

"Well, I really never take my vacation, so I kind of accumulated it over the year. I needed to take it or I would lose it, so I just took the whole month off," I explained. "My boss wasn't happy since he doesn't really like the back-up receptionist, but I told him I didn't want to lose it so he approved it."

"What were you planning on doing?" she questioned.

"I was going to go to the beach, but other than that, just relax," I said. "We should come back with Sakaki and Apachai so we could get more."

"How much more did you plan to get?" Miu asked. I shrugged.

"The cupboards seemed kind of bare, so I was just going to fill them," I said.

"I really couldn't let you do that," Akisame said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Consider it payment for taking care of me if it bothers you."

"But it's an awful lot of money," Akisame said. I shrugged.

"I told you I get paid well," I said. "It all just sits in my bank account since I don't have many bills. I don't spend it on anything besides food and a few trinkets once in a while.

"You don't spend it on a doctor?" Akisame asked. "I noticed you had knee trouble."

"How did you notice that?" I asked. "I'm not limping."

"I'm a doctor," he replied, stroking his mustache.

"I've seen many doctors," I said. "They don't know what's wrong. It's not broken and I don't have arthritis. The only thing they can think is that I sprained it and never stay off it long enough for it to heal."

"I'll look at it when we get back," Akisame said.

"Well if you can fix it, I'll give you a kiss," I sighed. Miu giggled.

"I'll hold you to that," she said. I smiled down at her, wandering at what point being with this 'family' got to be such a natural thing.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on the table in the clinic, watching Akisame look my knee over. He prodded it with his fingers, feeling the bones and joints. He hummed to himself, taking my leg in his hands and bending my knee.

"Well?" I asked.

"Did you realize that you at one time dislocated your knee?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"You did, and it went back in the joint wrong," he said.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"I can, but it will hurt," he warned me.

"I can take pain," I said. "I'll just swear like a sailor."

"Feel free," he said and flicked his hand, jerking the knee out of its joint.

"GOD DAMN FUCKING HELL CUNT BITCH TIT!" I screamed. Akisame gripped my legs and jerked it again.

"MOTHER FUCKING SON A WHORE BOW LEGGED FUCKER!" I cried.

"Done," he said. He wheeled his chair back, reaching in a drawer and grabbing two rolls of ace bandages. He pulled back up to the table and gently lifted my leg, massaging it.

"I'm going to recommend you stay off your feet today," he said. "And you should probably keep it wrapped up for a few days."

"Okay," I sighed, lying back on the table. He stood and smiled at me.

"I think that's enough excitement for today," he said. "You need to rest."

"That hurt like a bitch," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, bending down and lifting me into his arms.

"I think you just like to carry me," I accused. He chuckled.

"Of course," he said. I smiled and yawned, resting my head on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner with Miu. She and I talked, laughing and messing around. She was teasing me about Akisame fixing my leg. Apparently, the whole dojo had heard my string of swear words.

"Even Sakaki was impressed," she said. "He didn't think a woman could swear like that." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, that shit hurt," I said. I looked down at my still bandaged knee. I felt pretty good today. I still had moments where I had to stop and take a break and Akisame insisted I get an afternoon nap. I was dreading the day I could leave. I was having so much fun with these people.

"It's nice having another woman around," she sighed. "I live with a bunch of men and Shugure really doesn't count."

"It must be hard on you," I said. "Do…do you have anything you want to ask me?" Her big blue eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"I do!" she said. "Uhm, is my period supposed to hurt?" I stared at her blankly for a moment, then reached over and hugged her.

"Oh, you poor child," I said. "Yes, it will hurt and that's normal. Take it easy, take some Tylenol and get a heating pad." She laughed from where her face was pressed into my chest.

"If I have more questions…can I ask you?" she questioned.

"Sure," I said. "It must be so difficult living with a bunch of guys who don't know what you're going through. You poor, girl." I stroked her hair and hugged her again then let her go and turned back to the stove.

"Well, uhm…" she shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor, blushing. "When…when should I have sex?" I was floored by this question and looked at the blushing teen. It was a normal question I supposed, one I had asked my mother once upon a time.

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Miu, I'm sure your grandfather would tell you to wait until you're married and in a perfect world that would be the right answer," I began. "But the worlds not perfect and I'm not about to sugar coat it for you. You should have sex when you are ready, not a moment before. Don't ever let anyone pressure you into doing anything you don't want to."

"But how will I know?" she asked.

"When the time is right, you'll know," I said. "There's not some light that goes off or sign in the sky. You just won't be afraid or nervous."

"What if I'm with a guy who really wants to and I'm not ready?" she questioned.

"Then tell him no," I said. "No one should pressure you into something you don't want to do. If he cares about you, he will wait. And if he leaves, then he didn't care and just wanted to screw you."

She smiled nodded, moving closer to me.

"Was your first time special?" she asked. I smiled.

"It was no roses and candles, but I had fun," I told her. "The guy wasn't my boyfriend, he was just a really good friend I had known for a long time and trusted. I did not tell him I was a virgin until after we were done. He was a bit upset. He didn't think he should have been the one to take my virginity, but I wanted it to be someone I trusted and knew and I could think of no better candidate."

"You didn't love him?" she inquired.

"No," I said. "I didn't love him, not in that way. I loved him in a platonic way. But he made my first time special and fun."

"Did you sleep with him after that?" she asked. I laughed.

"I'm not going to lie," I said. "I did. I tried out all manner of sexual things with him. He was my test subject I guess. Not that he minded."

"Did it hurt?" she questioned.

"Well, I didn't have a hymen," I said. "Some women don't, whether from using tampons or just from falling really hard on their butts or riding horses. I've heard my friends tell me it hurts a lot, but considering your martial arts training, you may not have one."

"Is there any way to tell?" she questioned.

"See a doctor," I replied.

"I couldn't let Akisame…" she began.

"Whoah, whoah, Akisame is not that kind of doctor," I said. "You need to see a woman's doctor. A gynecologist."

"I'd be too scared," she confessed. I smiled at her sympathetically.

"Would you like me to go with you?" I asked, gently. Her eyes lit up and she smiled hopefully.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. "I'll even help you make the appointment. We can do it tonight if you want. You should be seeing one anyway at your age."

"Okay!" She reached over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Just make sure it's okay with your grandfather," I said. She nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet, darting out the door. I giggled and went back to cooking, reaching over and stirring the pot Miu had been tending.

"That was very kind of you."

I turned and saw the Elder standing in the doorway.

"I didn't upset you, did I?" I asked.

"Not at all," he assured with a kind smile. "Miu needs a woman to talk to. I am thankful that she feels comfortable enough to talk to you about certain things and that you can give her advice. I keep forgetting that she's not a little girl anymore and a young woman needs another woman to go to for advice."

"I don't mind," I said. "Miu is so sweet; I'll answer any girly question's she wants." Hayato walked over and laid one massive hand gently on my shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

I lay on my back, reading a book and keeping my body tense as Sakaki bench-pressed me. He had one hand on my upper back and one hand just below my butt. I turned the page, humming to myself as I was lifted in the air repeatedly.

"762…763…764…seven—hundred and sixty….uhh….shit," Sakaki said, pausing.

"Seven-hundred and sixty five," I offered, turning another page.

"Thanks, 765…766…" he continued to count, lifting me up again. "You make a good weight."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I drawled.

"I didn't mean your fat," he said. "You're just good at staying stiff."

"Thanks, I think," I said. He chuckled, moved his hand to the center of my back, and let go of my legs. I curled them up as he resumed his presses one handed.

"How's your leg?" Sakaki asked.

"Okay, I guess, I haven't had much cause to use it," I said.

"I saw that you filled up the kitchen," he commented.

"You guys took care of me and Akisame wouldn't let me repay him so I went and got groceries," I said. "I would have gotten more but it was just Akisame, Miu and me and I wasn't allowed to carry much. I think I may sneak out with you and Apachai and grab some more."

"You must be loaded," he said.

"I have a good job and few bills," I said. "And a high interest savings account."

"Must be nice," he muttered.

"So take on a few more of those competing Dojo's," I replied. "Don't you charge them to do it?"

"It gets to be a pain taking on such weaklings," he sighed.

"So do most jobs," I said. "Doesn't make it any less necessary."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You could charge them double if it only takes one of you to defeat them," I suggested.

"You have a lot of faith in our skills," he chuckled.

"Uhm, you're bench pressing me one handed," I pointed out. "Not to mention I've seen you go through walls, Apachai jump over walls, Akisame take out four men without breaking a sweat and Shugure cut down a tree with a butter knife. I can only imagine the kind of power Elder possess."

"Most would be scared of us," he remarked. I shifted so I could look down at his face.

"You've never been anything but kind and gentle to me," I said. "I'm not afraid." Sakaki suddenly dropped me on his chest, making me cry out in surprise. He sat up, causing me to slide down into his lap. I looked up and saw he was blushing. I laughed and reached up, hugging him.

"You're so tiny, though," he said, putting a large hand on my back.

"Are you saying I should be afraid?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Would you hurt me?" I questioned.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Then I'm not afraid," I said flippantly. "I trust you. You're an honorable man, Sakaki. You saw me naked and didn't do anything." His blush darkened and he gently set me on my feet, standing and muttering something about punching posts before walking away.

I smiled.

* * *

DHMB: Another couple chapters. Reveiws make chapters come faster!


	16. Chapter 16

I laughed as Apachai jumped from tree to tree with me on his back. The wind whipped my hair behind me wildly and I tightened my grip on his neck. I had finally given into his requests to play with him. He wanted to take me to his favorite lookout point, which seemed to be high in the trees. We stopped and Apachai pulled me from his back, setting me on his shoulder.

"This is Apachai's favorite spot," he said. "You can see to ocean from here!" I looked out and saw that he was right. In the distance, I could see the harbor, full of ships. The city below looked so small, like some kind of miniature. I saw small dots moving that I recognized at people and the sweeping sky scrapers of the city beyond.

"It's wonderful, Apachai," I said.

He smiled up at me.

"Apachai is glad he could play with you today," he said. "Apachai was sad that you were sick and could not play."

"I know," I said. "I was sad, too."

"Akisame made Apachai promise that he would be careful and have you back for your nap," Apachai said. I laughed and patted his head.

"I know," I said. "Akisame doesn't want me to overdo it. I guess it's a good thing, since I probably would."

"Akisame is very nice," Apachai said.

"He is," I agreed. "But so are you." Apachai looked up at me again, a smile almost splitting his face in two.

"Apa!" he chirped. "After you are better, you will come and play with us again, yes?"

"If you want," I said, smiling.

"Apachai wants that very much!" he exclaimed. "So do many here. We like you very much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and dropped down from his shoulder, hugging him.

"I like you too, Apachai," I told him. "I would be very sad if I couldn't see you again." Apachai wrapped his arms around me and squeezed briefly.

"Come, we will get down and play more," he said, flinging me onto his back and climbing down from the trees.


	17. Chapter 17

I stared down at Kensei, confused. His request seemed bizarre but all together harmless. Miu had warned me that he was a notorious pervert and when I had asked Akisame he had confirmed it. He had cautioned me that if Kensei asked something of me, he most likely had a lecherous purpose. However, this particular request seemed all together, harmless.

"Like this?" I asked, raising my hands above my head.

"Yes, thank you, dear," he said. He quickly took a picture of me and started to sneak off.

"No so fast, Kensei," Hayato bellowed, walking over to me and urging my arms back to my side. Kensei stopped and tried to look innocent.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"You didn't inform her that her kimono fell open when she did that," Hayato said.

"What?!" I cried turning and lifting my arms and looking down at my chest. Sure enough, my kimono parted enough to see a great deal of cleavage. I quickly dropped my arms and pulled it closed, walking over to Kensei, angrily.

"You pervert!" I hissed. "That was sneaky!" He laughed and scratched his head.

"Oh, come on," he tried. I glared, then sighed and looked down at him.

"Keep it," I said.

"What?" Hayato and Kensei asked, shocked.

"It's just my cleavage and you went to enough trouble to get just that," I said. "Happy early birthday, or whatever."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But if you do it again I'll get the broom after you! Or put hot sauce in your tea!...Maybe both. As well as itching powder in your undies."

Kensei and Hayato laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

I shrieked as Kenichi and Miu chased me around the yard. They were both drenched in water from where I had pegged them with water balloons. The summer heat had reached its peak and they were out training. In an effort to cool them off and have some fun, I filled balloons with water and threw them at them, drenching the two. They had taken off after me and I ran away, laughing as they grabbed a few balloons I had left behind and threw them at me. I heard Akisame laugh as we ran circles around him. Eventually they caught me and tackled me to the ground, popping the remaining balloons over me.

"Alright, I give, I give," I said.

"We won!" the teens cried and high fived each other.

"Hey, your knee!" Miu exclaimed, suddenly. I looked down at my legs, confused.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's not hurting," she pointed out. "Akisame fixed it!"

"Hey, you're right!" I said, amazed. I hadn't even noticed. "All that running and it doesn't hurt."

"Remember what you promised if it was fixed," Miu teased. I thought for a moment, then smiled and stood, throwing myself at Akisame. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a dry kiss to his lips.

"Muwa!" I exclaimed, pulling away with a loud smacking sound. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Wha-…?" he began.

"I promised that if you could fix my knee, I would give you a kiss," I said. "I'm a woman off my word." He blushed and looked away.

"You didn't have to," he said.

"Of course I did," I said. "You did what no other doctor could!" I leaned over and planted another kiss on his lips. "In fact, you get two!" He gave me a strained smile and pulled away, walking inside.

"Was it something I said?" I asked the teens who just shrugged at me.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked quietly into Akisame's workroom where he sat at a low table, carving into a piece of wood. I could tell that he knew I was there, but he didn't acknowledge me. I walked over and sat next to him, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," I said. His hands paused.

"For what?" he asked.

"Whatever I did to piss you off," I said. He sighed and set his work aside, turning to face me.

"You didn't piss me off," he said. "You just caught me off guard."

"With what?" I asked.

"Kissing me," he said.

"I told you I was going to do it," I pointed out.

"I thought you were joking," he said.

"I wasn't," I said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess it's just being American."

He smiled and reached out, brushing the hair from my face. His hands smelled like wood and metal.

"I suppose," he mused. "In Japan, we don't kiss people so easily."

"I guess I never thought about it," I said. "My grandparents, aunts, uncles and sister were always kissing me. I kissed my friends all the time and they never seemed bothered by it."

"It's just…difficult," Akisame said, turning his face from me.

"How so?" I asked. "Am I ugly?"

"What?! No!" he cried, turning back to me. "No, far from it. I guess that is what makes it difficult. It's not every day a beautiful woman kisses me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't think you would mind." He smiled and reached out, pulling me into his lap and hugging me.

"I value your friendship," he said. "I just don't want anything destroying that. When you kissed me like that…"

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I just don't think anything of touching you, hugging you, being affectionate."

"I know," he replied, resting his chin on my shoulder. "But I'm still a man and you're a lovely young woman." I blushed, but giggled, curling up against his chest.

"I'll try to be better," I said. "Just tell me if I make you uncomfortable. Don't hide in your workroom to pout."

"As you wish," he sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

I stopped my car outside the Dojo. I had just had my first day back at work. I had gone back to my apartment a few days before, with the promise to come visit. I felt embarrassed to show up like this. I sighed and opened my car door, entering the massive gates of the Dojo. In the courtyard, I found Sakaki and Apachai training Kenichi. I smiled and walked towards them, waving.

"Va-va-voom, look what just walked in the room," Sakaki whistled. I blushed.

"You is looking very pretty!" Apachai said. "But you are always pretty, just more pretty today!"

I laughed. I was wearing my work clothes, a simple pencil skirt, a button up top that had the first three buttons undone, black stockings and black high heels. My hair was combed down my back and I had applied some mascara with a bit of pink lipstick.

"Are you all dressed up just for us?" Sakaki asked.

"I just came from work," I said. "I wanted to come and cook for you guys."

"Ooh! Apachai is liking your cooking! He is liking it very much," Apachai exclaimed. I smiled and turned, walking back to my car to get the groceries I had bought to make the meal. Apachai followed me, taking the bags from me and going into the house. I laughed and followed him, setting my purse inside the door with my shoes.

"Well, aren't you all dressed up?" I turned and saw the Elder smiling at me. "We've missed you."

I returned his smile and stood, reaching over and hugging him.

"Awe, I missed you, too," I said. "I've come to cook for you. I'm sure Miu could use a break."

"Do you always cook like that?" he asked.

"These are my work clothes," I explained.

"Ah, well, you look lovely," he complimented. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen. I rolled up my sleeves and pulled back my hair, grabbing the pots and pans I would need. I quickly began making a French dish I had learned a while back with a goat cheese sauce. The smell soon filled the house, making a few people come poking in to see if it was done.

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Akisame said from behind me.

"Just wanted to cook for you guys," I said. He walked over and peaked in the pot.

"Oh, a French dish, what a treat," he said. "And you're all dressed up."

"Everyone has said that today," I laughed. "It's just my work clothes and not even my nicest ones."

"Well, you look lovelier than usual," he said. "And if you keep spoiling us this way, I think I will get fat." I laughed and turned to face him, reaching inside his top and running my hand over his chiseled stomach.

"As if," I said. "Plus, if you have to train for a few more minutes a day I consider that a success."

I tickled his stomach, watching to see if he was ticklish. He grinned at me.

"I'm not ticklish," he said. "Are you?"

"I am, but don't," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have a strong knee jerk reaction and tend to lash out," I said.

"Ahhh, well then, I just will have to stay out of the way," he teased.

"What are you two…doing?" Shugure asked.

"Talking," I replied.

"With your…hand in his…shirt?" she asked. I looked down and laughed, realizing I hadn't moved away from him.

"I think they would make a cute couple," Miu commented, peeking around Shugure.

"Yes..." Shugure agreed. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh dear, they've discovered our secret," I teased.

"Hmm, seems so," he said, putting his hands on my lower back and pulling me flush against his body.

"Well, no more sneaking around like teenagers, at least," I said. Akisame grinned and leaned forward, kissing my neck. I ignored the subtle shiver this action sent up my spine.

"But now we don't have to hide it when you start showing," he leered, patting my stomach. I looked over and saw Shugure and Miu were staring at us in shock. Shugure quickly darted away while Miu continued to stare at us.

"Dammit, she's gone to tell everyone," I sighed.

"Is that bad?" Miu asked.

"We were joking," I said, pulling away. I walked back to the stove and began to finish the meal, dumping the massive amount of cooked pasta in with the sauce and stirring it together. I portioned the pasta out into bowls and handed some to Miu and Akisame, taking the rest to the table myself. Everyone began piling into the dining room and I got more than one strange look. I knew Shugure had already told everyone about Akisame and me. I wandered if she would be upset when I reveled it was all a joke.

"So," the Elder began, "You two are having a baby?"

I couldn't help it. I began laughing, dropping down on the floor next to Akisame. Everyone gave me strange looks except for Miu who giggled behind her hand and Akisame who had set his bowl carefully on the table. I felt his hand come around my waist and he pulled me into his lap.

"Don't tease, darling, the cats out of the bag," he said. I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

"Oh stop," I said. He laid a hand on my stomach.

"We're hoping for a girl," he said.

"Why a girl?" I asked. "I would think you would want a boy."

"A girl would be cuter and pretty like her mama," he reasoned. "And I could spoil her."

"But a boy would be your heir and…wait, why am I having this discussion, there is no baby," I said.

"What?" Sakaki asked. "Shugure said…"

"We were messing with her," I explained.

"But…you had your hand…in his shirt," Shugure said.

"I was trying to tickle him," I clarified. "We were goofing around."

Everyone at the table laughed. I sighed and lay across Akisame's lap.

"Feed me," I ordered. He chuckled.

"You're not sick, you can feed yourself," he said.

"Meany," I pouted.

"Oh?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. His hands came down and wiggled along my sides.

"No! Don't tickle me!" I shrieked, trying to jerk away. He moved his arms, pulling me back into his lap and resuming his tickling.

"No!" I cried. "Stop! Please! Teheheheheh! Oh my god, stop! Aki-hehehehe! No! Lemme go! Hehehe." I jerked my arm back, landing my elbow right in his mouth. He made a sound of surprise and released me. I quickly spun around, straddling his lap and grabbing his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Are you okay?" He pushed his tongue against his bottom lip.

"You busted my lip," he said surprised. I felt horrible and hugged his head to my chest.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said. I pulled his head back and examined his lip, seeing that I had indeed split it. I hugged his head again, apologizing over and over again.

"Shit, come bust my lip," Sakaki said. I stopped and realized what I was doing, quickly pulling back from him.

"I'm sorry," I said again. He smiled.

"It's alright," he said. "I suppose I should have listened when you said it was a bad idea. I just didn't expect you to move that fast."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I'm impressed actually," he told me.

"Me too," Kenichi said. "I barely saw her move."

"She was fast!" Apachai said.

"Not making me feel better," I grumbled. Akisame chuckled and rubbed my back.

"It's fine," he said. "I've had split lips before." I leaned forward and pecked his bottom lip.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"To kiss it and make it better," I said a bit sheepishly.


	21. Chapter 21

I once again pulled my car up to the dojo and stepped out of my car. I wasn't cooking today, I had done that the last four days and Miu was fretting a bit. While everyone loved my cooking Miu thought that, as a guest, I shouldn't cook all the time. I was dressed in my usual work clothes, a knee length skirt that was slit up the sides to my mid-thigh, a button up sleeveless shirt that showed just enough cleavage to entice but not enough to be lewd, black stockings and my usual black heels. I heard Miu yelling from the yard and when I opened the door, I saw that she was yelling at the masters.

"What's going on?" I asked. Miu turned to me, her expression one of relief.

"Good, you can play my mother!" she said. I looked around, confused.

"Your mother?" I asked. "What?"

"Please," she begged. "My teachers are coming to visit and I lied on my transcript papers. I said that I had a mother and father and if they come and see I lied, I'll be kicked out of school." Her expression was desperate. I sighed.

"Miu, you shouldn't have lied," I scolded. "But I'll do it. I guess Akisame is going to be your dad."

"I can't," Akisame said. "I have something important I must do."

"You can't cancel it?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

"No," he said. "That's not really an option."

"Sakaki will be playing my dad," Miu said. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Really?" I asked. "What about Kensei?"

"What's wrong with me?" Sakaki asked.

"You're not really the fatherly type," I pointed out.

"It can't be helped," Miu stated. "Kensei is obviously not my father, Sakaki would be the next best person."

"I don't approve of you deceiving your teachers like this," Akisame said.

"Nor do I," I agreed. Miu looked at us with watery eyes. I sighed and reached over, pulling her to me in a hug, resting her head on my chest and running my fingers through her hair.

"But…if it means that much to you," I said. "I'll do it." Miu beamed at me, squeezing me tightly.

* * *

DHMB: Oooohhh, cliff hanger. Yup, the OC will be playing Miu's Mama for the hilarious visit with her teachers. Will she do better than Shugure did? Weeeeelllll, you'll have to wait until I get around to updating again to find out. Reviews make me update faster...well...they remind me to update since I check my e-mail everyday and I get the alerts sent to me. Heehee.


	22. Chapter 22

I sat next to Sakaki at the low table, studying the papers in my hand. Miu had given me a list of things to memorize, but as I looked at the three page list, I couldn't help but think that not even her real mother would remember most of these things.

I wore a fitted black dress with a wide white collar, while Sakaki was dressed in slacks, a button up shirt and a sweater. I was surprised he even owned such clothes.

"Okay you two, once again, from the top!" Miu directed. "I want to hear your names and occupations."

"Saiga Furinji, 38," Sakaki drawled. "I work in the aviation field as a commercial airline pilot. How many times are you going to force me to repeat this, Miu?"

"Shuzuha Furinji, 36," I recited. "I work as a fashion designer."

"You realize I don't know the first thing about airplanes, right?" Sakaki asked. "Why can't we say I'm a pro wrestler or something? Or we can say I'm an assassin."

"You're a pilot and that's that!" Miu barked. "I wrote pilot on my transfer files for school!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Sakaki said. I rolled my eyes and reached over, patting his hand.

"Is anybody home?" came a voice from the gate. "Hello? It's Mr. Yasanaga!"

Miu quickly ran out of the room while Kenichi, Kensei and Shugure hid in the next room.

"I'm so nervous," Sakaki confessed.

"Just relax and act natural," I advised. "This is for Miu."

"Right," he said, slapping his hands on his thighs and staring intently ahead.

The door in front of us opened and in walked a bald man wearing a brown suit with a young woman in a red skirt behind him.

"And these are my parents!" Miu said, cheerfully. I smiled at them warmly, glancing over at Sakaki who continued to stare straight ahead. I reached under the table and took him massive hand in min, giving it a little squeeze. The two sat across from us at the table, the man regarding Sakaki strangely.

"I'm Yasanaga, Miu's homeroom teacher," the man said, bowing.

"And I'm Ono, his assistant," the woman piped up.

"I'm Saiga Furinji, aged 38," Sakaki began. "My occupation is…uh…a…airplane!"

I almost fell over as we all stared at Sakaki in shock. He was beyond nervous and a terrible actor to boot. Akisame would have been much better at this. I swore at him in my mind, wishing he could have canceled whatever it was he was off doing.

"No! I mean my field of work is…I mean, I'm a field pilot," Sakaki stuttered. "No! Uh, what I meant to say was…uh…uh…I meant my age, did I already tell you that?"

I sighed and patted his leg, breaking off the ramble.

"My husband is rather nervous about meeting his darling child's teachers," I said. "Forgive him."

"Of course," Yasanaga said. "I didn't mean to make you nervous Mr. Furinji. Miu's told me that you fly international flights. That must be exhausting. I'm planning on taking a trip soon. Which airline do you work for?"

Sakaki was taken aback and glanced at me nervously. I smiled at him.

"Uh…I work for Jarro!" he said. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, leaning against Sakaki's arm.

"Jarro? Jarro! Darling, that's an advertising company!" I said.

"Oh, yeah," Sakaki said, chuckling nervously. "I…uhm…I was just joking…I work for…uh…"

"Daddy works for Delta," Miu piped up. Sakaki gave Miu a smile.

"That's right, baby," he said.

"Having a healthy body must be an asset to a pilot," Yasanaga remarked. "I mention it because you appear to have a very strong build." Sakaki smiled and flexed his arm.

"Hmm, that's because I punch the striking post at least ten thousand times every day!" he said.

"Oh, and where do you do that?" the teacher asked.

"Uhm, in the cockpit on the plane ride!" Sakaki burst out. I looked over at Sakaki wide-eyed. We were doomed. Surely, any idiot could see through the pitiful farce Sakaki was putting up. The teacher chuckled, softly.

"Miu was right," he said. "You do like to joke around." We all laughed at this, my hand gripping Sakaki's.

"He's always good for a laugh," I said, patting his arm.

I heard the phone ring and Miu darted into the other room to answer it.

"Father, it's for you!" she called. "It's someone from the airline! He said it's urgent!"

"Oh well," Sakaki said, "if it's from the plane folk…"

I bit my lip so hard I was sure it would bleed. Plane folk? Sakaki really should never ever do this again.

"It was nice to meet you, thanks for looking out for Miu," Sakaki said and quickly stood, walking into the other room. The teacher turned to me, a glimmer in his eyes. I braced myself, knowing this was not going to be good. After Sakaki's horrible performance, everything was riding on my ability to lie and act as if I was Miu's mother.

"So, Mrs. Furinji," he began. "What company do you work for? In addition, do you recall Miu's report card from the eighth grade. And how much exactly did Miu weigh when she was born."

I scowled at the man.

"Should I feel like I'm being interrogated?" I asked, coldly. Yasanaga blanched.

"Of course not," he said. "I just wanted to see if you were the involved parent you claim to be."

"I work as a freelance designer for various companies," I answered. "I'm in the process of starting my own business, though, so I'm not doing much work besides my own. I don't recall her exact grades and it's asinine for you to expect me to, though I do remember that they were excellent. Miu's a bright child and always makes me proud. As for her weight, I find this an equally ridiculous question as it is blatantly none of your business, but since it isn't too personal I will tell you that my precious little girl weighed 3,014 grams at birth.

"To answer any further foolish questions, she's a brilliant child, a loving sweet girl who can sometimes be a bit flakey but always has her heart in the right place. She loves cats, excels at cooking, and being athletic, something I think she gets from her father. She also feels lonely sometimes due to my husband and I's busy schedule, and her favorite thing to do when she's upset is curl up with me under a blanket and snuggle."

Yasanaga stared at me in utter shock. I reached over and pulled Miu to me, hugging her tightly.

"You may not think much of me as a parent, Mr. Yasanaga, but I love my daughter," I snapped.

The tension hung heavy in the air.

"Forgive me," he said. "I never meant to insinuate that you didn't." Ono raised her hand, breaking the tension.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll show you," Miu said, getting to her feet and leading the woman from the room.

"I must say," Yasanaga said. "You're husband's behavior had me convinced this was all a farce."

"My husband is a nervous man at times," I said, my back ramrod straight as my anger mounted. "He loves Miu and wants her to be happy. He's not the conventional father and is worried you may judge his baby girl harshly based on this. He tends to spoil her and let her get away with damn near murder while I'm the disciplinarian. But he is someone she can come to with a problem and they talk freely about many things that I'm sure most daughters don't feel they can talk to their fathers about." This wasn't all a lie. Shio was more like Miu's older brother, so she was comfortable talking with him about a lot of things and he cared for her deeply, laughing things off that he probably should have scolded her for.

"I apologize if I've upset you," he said. "and I certainly didn't mean to make your husband worry. Miu's a wonderful student."

"Then why don't you tell me why you're here?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"You said yourself she was a wonderful student, so I cannot think of a reason for you to be here," I deadpanned. "I can think of at least four other students in her year that would need a home visit, so I will ask you again why you are here."

"We came here to investigate a rumor that a male student has been living with her," he admitted. I glared at the man.

"As a teacher, I would expect you not to fall victim to baseless rumors," I hissed.

"A student claimed she had heard about it," he said, somewhat sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes.

"A single student?" I asked, my voice like ice. "You jumped on my baby because a single student made a remark. Did it ever occur to you that said student might be a jealous rival given Miu's excellence? Did it also occur to you that in the event I allowed another child, male or otherwise to reside here when they were not my own flesh and blood, it may have been because said child was escaping a bad home situation and I was helping them? Did it cross you mind that in such an event I would personally inform the school so as not to cause occurrences such as this?"

Yasanaga sputtered, searching for something to say.

"I think I need to withdraw my daughter from your establishment, Mr. Yasanaga," I seethed. "If the teachers are given to planting themselves in the middle of teenage melodrama, it is obviously not a place I want my daughter to be educated."

"Now, Mrs. Furinji, let's not be hasty," he tried.

"Mama, no!" Miu cried. I looked at her, my gaze softening. My fury at the situation was very real. I was appalled at the blatant lack of professionalism that this teacher exhibited.

"I can enroll you in any school you wish," I told her. "You could even study abroad."

"Mama, I like this school!" Miu said, seeing the very real fire in my eyes. I stood and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I only enrolled you in this school so you would be close to home."

"Please," she asked. I sighed and took her in my arms, petting her soft golden hair.

"If it's what you want," I said. "But I don't want any more visits like this!" I glared at the teacher who turned red and bowed low.

"Of course," he stuttered. "I apologize." I smiled down at Miu who was gazing at me uncertainly.

"See," I cooed. "I told you Mama would take care of it."

Her blue eyes shone with relief and she laid her cheek against my chest.

"Mama," she sighed in content, wrapping her arms around my waist. I ran my hand up and down her back, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

I heard the thunder of footsteps and looked up as Apachai burst through the door with Ono on his back.

"Apachai!" I cried, horrified. Kensei, Kenichi and Shugure ran into the room.

"Apachai, no!" Miu yelled.

"I knew it!" the teacher hissed. "You're a liar! I'll have Miu expelled! This is some kind of yakuza hideout!"

"No!" Miu moaned. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. Our carefully laid plan had totally unraveled.

"Apachai, stop!" I cried, releasing Miu and chasing him.

Apachai burst through the wall of Akisame's forbidden room. I realized that at one point, Kenichi and Yasanaga had escaped the chaos and somehow wound up in this room.

The teacher was knocked back into the row of stone statues, causing a domino effect. I stared on in horror as the tallest one tipped over, falling towards the hapless teacher.

"Watch out!" I cried.

"Oh no!" Miu shrieked. I felt something move past me, lightning fast and all movement stopped.

"Are you alright, do you need help up?"

I sighed in relief when I saw Hayato standing next to the teacher, holding the statue up, saving the poor man from being crushed.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting," he said. "I am her grandfather, Miu's actual relative."

"Grandpa made it after all," Miu said.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to hunt him down."

I looked over and saw Akisame standing in the doorway, smiling at us.

"Akisame!" Miu exclaimed.

"But you told us you were busy today," Kenichi said. "You told us you had something urgent to take care of!" Akisame chuckled.

"I went to look for her grandfather," he explained. "Turned out to be pretty urgent, right?"

I flung my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Your timing was perfect," I said. He chuckled and rested his hands on my hips.

"You, are you the artist responsible for everything in this room?" Yasanaga asked. "Are you the renowned Akisame Koetsuji?" I looked up at Akisame in surprise.

"What?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"Let's retire to the front room, shall we?" Hayato asked.


	23. Chapter 23

I was seated next to Akisame at the table with the rest of the Dojo members and Miu's teacher. On my other side, Miu sat, her eyes flitting about nervously. I rested my hand on her knee, smiling at her reassuringly.

"So he isn't living with Miu, he's merely residing here as a pupil!" the teacher said, chuckling. "I had no idea this was a dojo and I never would have guessed it was the dojo of the grand master. Despite the misunderstanding, it's been an honor."

"And we are honored as well," Hayato said. "It's always a pleasure to meet one of Miu's teachers."

"Please understand our disciples were looking out for Miu," Akisame said. "They're a little misguided."

"Hey, I'm not your disciple," I huffed. Akisame smiled and put his arm around me, pulling me to his broad chest.

"No," he corrected. "You're our very dear friend." I returned his smile, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Young lady, your performance was most convincing," Yasanaga said to me. "I really thought you were Miu's mother from the way you acted."

"Ah yes," Hayato said. "She may not be Miu's mother, but she holds Miu very dear and is more like her big sister."

"I meant what I said," I warned the man. "Miu's a brilliant girl and you investigated her based on the jealous rumors of another student. I expect a teacher to know better. Miu's home life may not be conventional, but she's loved and as you can see, we've all put this grand farce together solely for her benefit."

I pulled Miu to me and she smiled, curling up in my lap while I leaned against Akisame.

"Right?" I asked her.

"Right," she agreed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Hayato said, smiling at me warmly.

"I can see that you care for her a great deal," Yasanaga said. "Your husband is a lucky man. I'm sure your own children will be in good hands."

"My husband?" I asked, curiously. I looked at Akisame who shrugged.

"You're not married to Mr. Koetsuji?" the teacher asked.

"What? No, why would you think we were married?" I questioned.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," he apologized. "You just seemed so comfortable with each other and appear to be very close."

"Well, we're not married," I said, blushing. Akisame chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I'm really sorry for everything," Miu said, moving from my lap and bowing to her teacher. "I didn't wanna lie to you, but…"

Yasanaga chuckled and waved it off.

"No need to apologize, Miu," he said. "To be perfectly honest, I'm jealous you two get to study with the Grand Master Koetsuji."

"Geez, what other talents do you have?" I asked.

"Moya lyubimaya dorogaya , u menya mnogo," he replied. I stared at him for a moment, then grinned.

"Yesli vy pozvonite mne takiye imena , ya dumayu, chto vy , kak ya," I replied. His jaw dropped, then he laughed and pulled me into his lap.

"Ah, I think I'm in love," he joked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat on Sakaki's hand, my legs crossed as he bench-pressed me. My mind was in turmoil from the comment Miu's teacher had made. He wasn't the first to think that Akisame and I were more than close friends and while I knew I was an affectionate person, I didn't understand how this mistake kept being made.

I didn't work today and had come straight to the dojo after I awoke, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top instead of my usual work clothes for once.

I sighed and looked down at the karate master's stern face, hoping he could help me.

"Why is it that people always think Akisame and I are together?" I asked him.

"Well," he grunted. "You two are pretty close, and it seems like you have this strange bond."

"Bond?" I asked. "How so?"

"Well," he mused. "If you're sitting next to each other, you always end up touching. You both also seem so comfortable with each other."

"Should I not touch him?" I asked. "If people keep getting the wrong idea, should I not act so friendly around him?"

"Hey, I didn't say that," Sakaki said. "If you suddenly did that, you'd hurt his feelings. Akisame trusts you a lot and enjoys your company. It would upset him if you were suddenly distant with him. Personally, I wouldn't care what the fuck other people thought. It's your life and they can kiss your ass."

"After you get your hand off of it, right?" I teased. Sakaki blushed, but did not stop lifting me.

"Yeah right," he said. "If I did anything 'improper' with you, the whole dojo would be out for my head."

"You exaggerate," I said, flippantly.

"I don't," he said. "You don't get it, do you? You're like family here, babe. We all love you and Miu adores you. If you stopped coming around, we'd be very upset and hunt you down."

"Awe," I said, touched. "You're gonna make me cry!"

"Man, don't cry," he said. "I can't handle a girl's tears." I smiled and wiggled in Sakaki's grip.

"Hey, don't move around!" he barked.

"But your opponent isn't going to sit still," I pointed out. "Plus, my butt is going numb." Sakaki laughed and stood, throwing me up in the air and catching me.

"I could always just toss ya around," he said, launching me into the air again. I laughed and let him, finding it fun.

"Shio, don't drop her," Akisame said from the porch.

"Here, Akisame, catch," Sakaki said and threw me to Akisame, who easily caught me. I laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"That was fun," I said. "Do it again!"

"Apachai wants to play!" Apachai cried, running in between the two men.

"Catch her, if you can!" Akisame said and launched me high in the air so that I sailed over Apachai's head and landed easily in Sakaki's grip.

"Guess we're playing monkey in the middle," he said, throwing me back over Apachai's head.


	25. Chapter 25

Akisame's lips trailed over my neck, making me squirm. His hand came up and cupped my breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb. I moaned and grabbed the back of his head, weaving my fingers in his hair. He chuckled and bit down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, sucking the skin. His fingers trailed down my spine, making me arch into him.

"A-aki…same…" I whimpered.

"Yes?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Please," I begged. He smiled and trailed his hand down my stomach, pushing it between my legs and running his fingers along my lips.

"Here?" he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes," I panted. He finger sunk into my hole, making me bite my lip so I didn't cry out.

"You're so wet," he commented, brushing his lips over my ear. "You're so _ready_."

"A-aki," I moaned, turning my head and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He groaned when I reached down and grabbed him, weighing his heavy blood filled cock in my hand. He moaned my name against my lips then kissed me again, his tongue tasting my mouth.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please, need you."

"_Yes_," he hissed, lining himself up with my dripping hole. He slammed inside, making me cry out.

"Oh god!" I yelled.

"_Wake up! It's just a nightmare_!"

I shot up from the futon and looked around, confused. Akisame was leaning over me, his hands on my shoulders. I wandered what he was doing in my bedroom, then remembered that I had stayed at the Dojo that night, not wanting to bother driving home.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, groggily.

"I heard you moaning in your sleep," he said. "Then you suddenly screamed. I thought you might be having a nightmare." I blushed at this, recalling my dream had been anything but. I shifted and realized that my panties were soaked.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. Why would I have such a dream? Did it have anything to do with the conversation that I had had with Sakaki earlier? I whimpered as his hand brushed against the sensitive skin of my breast as he tugged my nightgown up from where it had fallen.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"No," I said, turning away from him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said. "It was just a nightmare." He lifted me up and set me in his lap. I quickly turned so that my back was to him, shifting uncomfortably.

"It…it wasn't a nightmare," I said. Akisame was silent for a moment.

"I see," he said, softly. I shifted and blushed when I realized that I was sitting over his crotch. He was wearing thin pajama pants and nothing else. He would surely be able to feel the wetness of my panties through the threadlike fabric.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "It's normal to have that kind of dream." He wrapped and arm around my stomach and pulled me down into his lap, his other hand pushing my hair aside. I squirmed, feeling my wet panties press against his groin in a way that never bothered me before because it had never been sexual.

Akisame started to say my name, but stopped. His body tensed and his hands tightened around me.

"Are you…are you…_wet_…?" he asked in a soft voice. My hands came up and covered my face. I wanted to cry. I was so embarrassed. Surely he would be disgusted that my fluids were seeping into his pants.

I was startled when I felt his face press into my neck and his hands pull my hips flush against his groin. I was even more surprised when I realized that he was hard. His rigid organ was pressed against my wet sex through the barrier of our clothes.

"A-Akisame?" I squeaked.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said with a shiver. I shifted and he groaned, his hips jerking. His hand came up and cupped my breast, his fingers brushing against the budded nipple. I moaned aloud without meaning to and tossed my head back, resting it on Akisame's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again. "I'm still a man. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," I said, softly. I tentatively reached my arm back and wound it around Akisame's neck, sliding my hand over the one he had resting on my stomach. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but his hands on my aroused body made the fire in my belly worse.

He made a choked noise in the back of his throat and his lips parted against my neck. I felt his chest expand and contract rapidly against my back as he panted. His hand tightened marginally on my breast and I sighed.

"_Aki_…" I breathed. He jerked away from me, laying me quickly but gently back on the futon.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Goodnight." He quickly turned and ran out of the room. I lay on the bed, watching him leave, feeling hurt. The lingering feel of his skin on mine made the already heated flames in my body burn brighter. I rolled over and tried to ignore this feeling.

* * *

DHMB: Ut-Oh! What will happen next? Reveiws make me update faster!


	26. Chapter 26

I walked into the Dojo, quickly discarding my high heels at the door. I looked around to see Miu and Sakaki were talking in hushed voices that silenced when they saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did…did something happen between you and Akisame?" Miu asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"He's been locked in his work room all day," Sakaki said. "We can't figure out why. You're the only person we haven't asked yet since you left for work early this morning."

I recalled what had happened last night and blushed, looking away.

"Has he eaten?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Miu fretted.

"Can you fix me a tray to take to him?" I requested. She nodded and ran off to the kitchen to do as I asked. Sakaki eyed me curiously.

"So what happened?" he asked bluntly. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"No," I said, dropping my voice so that only he could hear. "Last night he woke me up from an erotic dream, thinking it was a nightmare and…"

"Oh…well…" Sakaki blushed, but closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Did he…realize?" he asked.

"I told him after a while," I said. "He was trying to comfort me and pulled me into his lap."

"So?" he asked.

"I was…wet…and he felt it…" I said. Sakaki's blush got darker.

"I see," he said. "Did that upset him?"

"He got…aroused," I explained. "I felt it and…things escalated."

"Did you two…" he trailed of, making a general gesture with his hand.

"No," I said. "He stopped and apologized, then left."

Sakaki sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I see," he said.

"Well explain it to me, because I don't get it," I said.

"You and Akisame are very close," Sakaki explained, "closer than anyone else here, in fact. Yeah, you guys goof around and make jokes about being together, but Akisame is still a man and you're still a woman, a very pretty woman at that. Last night he realized that on top of being his very lovely friend, you are also a woman with sexual desires, who is warm and kind and who makes him happy. It's hard for any man to be so close to a woman he holds so dear and not be able to have her."

"You think Akisame loves me?" I asked.

"I think he has for a while," Sakaki said, "he just never realized it, until last night."

"Then why doesn't he say anything?" I asked. "Why has he locked himself in his workroom?"

"Akisame is an honorable man," Sakaki said. "He wouldn't want to upset you or hurt you and he wouldn't want to destroy your friendship."

I stared at him for a moment.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I guess that would depend on you," he said. "Ever feel anything besides friendship for him?"

Before I could answer, Miu came back with a tray of food and handed it to me. I thanked her and made my way down the hall, stopping outside Akisame's workroom. I knocked gently on the door.

"Go away," he said. I sighed and opened the door, walking inside.

"I said…" he growled, spinning around. He stopped when he saw me, and the fierce sneer fell away from his face.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to where he sat, placing the tray on his worktable.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting next to him,

"No," he said, coldly. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "I've been told you were locked in here all day." He jerked away from me and looked down at his work.

"It's nothing," he said dismissively. "I've been working." I looked down at his worktable. He was doing kanji, but it lacked the usual elegance his calligraphy had. The lines were jagged and there were ink smudges on the paper. I could make out that it was an old poem called 'Desire', but the sloppy ink made it almost impossible to read.

"You should probably trash that," I said. "It's smudged and barely legible."

He didn't say anything, but crumbled up the paper and tossed it aside. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense, but he didn't look at me.

"Akisame, what's wrong?" I asked. "This isn't like you."

"It's nothing," he repeated. "Please go. I have work to do."

"You never cared before if I was with you while you worked," I pointed out.

"I've had a hard time concentrating today," he said.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?" I asked. He stiffened and I could feel his piercing gaze on me, though I didn't bother to look up. I continued to lean against him, staring straight ahead.

"Don't," he barked, his voice strained.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't need to be reminded of that," he said, softly. "I said I was sorry."

I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I realized then that he thought I was upset by it. He thought I had been unwilling to have him touch me in such a manner.

"You don't have to be sorry," I said. "You didn't hurt me."

"What I did was very inappropriate," he said. I couldn't argue with that, but it hadn't upset me. I was quiet for a long time, then I turned to him.

"Akisame," I said, reaching up and cradling his face in my hands. "I never told you to stop."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Last night," I clarified, "when you touched me. You think you did something horrible, but you don't remember that I never said for you to stop. If I had been so upset by your advances I would have said something." He sighed my name longingly, then jerked his head away.

"Don't tease me," he hissed.

"I'm not teasing," I said. "Akisame, please don't do this. You're hurting my feelings. Am I disgusting? Do you not want to touch me or embrace me?"

"Please," he begged. "Please don't. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

I crawled into his lap, pressing my breast against his chest, wrapping my legs around his hips. I traced his lips with my fingers and buried my face in his neck.

His breath hitched and his arms came around me, holding me tightly.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please, stop. I don't want to hurt you."

I pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. They were dark with desire, almost gray in color.

"Am I baiting a tiger?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You have no idea," Akisame said.

"Good," I replied. "I want to be eaten."

His eyes widened and I could have sworn they turned black for a moment. His lips descended on mine, his tongue parting them and plundering my mouth. I moaned and gripped his kimono, desire coiling in my belly. He cupped the back of my head and gripped my hips, pushing me back on the floor.

When he pulled away, his lips were wet and swollen and his eyes burned.

"Tell me to stop," he ordered.

"No," I sighed, reaching for him.

"Tell me to stop," he repeated.

"I won't," I refused. "I want you to finish what you started last night." He growled and reached forward, tearing my shirt from my shoulders, then shredding my skirt and panty hose. He lifted me and set me in his lap, my back to his chest. I moaned when his hand came up and cupped my bra-clad breast, rubbing the hard nipple. His other hand rested on my stomach, stroking the soft skin. His lips trailed over my neck, tickling the delicate skin. He kissed up my neck, nipping at the skin behind my ear before he snagged the lobe in his teeth. I groaned and squirmed on his lap, feeling his hard shaft twitch against me. I shifted my hips so his cock was pressed against my sex, which was slowly wetting my thin cotton panties.

"It was you," I sighed.

"Hmm?"

"My dream," I panted. "It was you in my dream. You were the one I was having sex with." His grip tightened and he jerked his hips, rubbing his swollen flesh against my vulva.

"What did I do in your dream?" he asked, his voice almost making me climax. It was deeper, husky and full of desire. The words were almost growled in my ear and I gasped at the sound.

"You were…you were caressing me," I panted, "and…and kissing me neck."

"Like this?" he asked, rubbing his one hand over my stomach and down the front of my panties, tracing the lips of my heat while the other hand fondled my breast, circling the beaded nipple. He placed slow, sensual kisses on my throat, his tongue peeking out and tickling the tender skin.

"Yesssss," I hissed.

"Then what?" he murmured.

"Then you put your fingers…in-inside me- ahhhh!"

His index and ring finger parted my wet lips and his middle finger slid inside me. He kissed my neck again, his hand moving behind me and unhooking my bra. He carefully pulled it off my arms and dropped it on the floor next to us.

"Go on," he said, his fingers skimming along the fullest part of my breast.

"You…you were talking to me…" I gasped.

"What did I say?" he asked. By all the gods that had ever existed, his voice was like ihoney/i.

"You said…you told me…I…please…" I whimpered.

"Yes?" he asked, his index finger moving to flick my clit.

"You were telling me…how wet I was…how…how ready for you I was…"

"Mmmmm."

"Then…then you kissed me….and…and then you…you put your…your…gods…please…"

"I put my cock in you?" he asked, his voice bordering on a growl. I tossed my head back against his shoulder, a choked sounds escaping my throat as I fought the desire to scream. My muscles clenched around his fingers, my sex gushing fluid and soaking my panties and his hand.

He sighed in pleasure, his fingers continuing to pump into me until I lay slack in his arms. He pulled his hand out of my panties and brought it to his face. I watched him, gasping for air in his arms. He smelled them, inhaling the scent of me as one would a fine wine, savoring its bouquet. He brought them to his lips, smearing the fluid over them, then letting his tongue dart out and capture the flavor. His eyes shifted to me and he took his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and humming in enjoyment.

My dripping vulva gave forth another gush of fluid, making my panties positively drip with it.

"You taste so…_sweet_," he hissed. He reached behind me and untied his hakama, shifting me so he could slide it off his legs. He then shrugged off his kimono and pulled me back against his bare chest.

He slipped his fingers under the waist of my panties and pushed them down, watching this action with fascination.

I blushed when I saw beads of my climax dripping off the slick groin of my panties and falling on the ground. A thin string of fluid connected the panties to my heat like a spider's web. Akisame held the panties around my knees, watching the thread of fluid hang before snapping and landing on the floor. He carefully folded the soaked panties and set them on top of his pants, then turned his attention back to me.

I gasped when I looked into his eyes. They were so dark, desire evident in them, burning like flames.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked in that smoky voice.

"_Yessssssss_."

He shifted me so his shaft was pressed between my legs, peeking out from between my thighs. I looked down and realized that he was huge. His cock was not only long, but also thick, the purple head extended beyond the foreskin and dripping pearls of precum.

"I don't want to hurt you," he sighed, trailing his nose up my neck and behind my ear.

"You won't," I said. I slid my hips forward so the head of his cock slipped between my lips, getting soaked. I then pushed them back, coating his phallus in my fluid. Akisame groaned, and lifted me, lining up with my hole. I squeezed my muscles making drops of my juices drip out of me and slide down his shaft. He groaned and pulled me back, his cock slowly parting my folds and stretching me beyond what any man had ever stretched me before. I whimpered in slight pain, my fingers clenching on his knees. When he was fully seated, my muscles spasmed around him, trying to adjust to his massive girth. The head of his cock brushed my cervix, making me squirm.

His hands came around, smoothing over my belly and rubbing my hips. We sat like that for a moment, joined together, but not moving.

"Akisame," I said, softly. "Please." He gripped my hips and lifted me, impaling me on his rigid flesh. Again and again he did this, making me cry out. His cock scrapped against my walls, making me pant and sweat.

"I-I..I want…" I began, but couldn't voice what it was.

"What?" he asked. "What do you want, my darling?"

"To…to…nnnn….to see you!" I finally cried out. Akisame lifted me so only the head remained inside me and pulled up my leg, spinning me around so that I was facing him, yet never pulling free from my body. The action made me scream, the pleasure unreal. He pulled me flush against his body, my breast against his chest, my hard nipples tracing patterns in his skin as he bounced me. I cried out each time I was seated on his cock, my wet lips painting his stomach with my juices.

"More," I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw. "Please."

He rolled so I was on the floor, my back against the hard wood and his body an iron force above me. He placed his forearm by my head, bracing on it while his other hand cupped my hips as he pistoned in and out of me. I thrust back, rolling my hips against his.

He growled and changed his angle, his shaft brushing against that one spot that made my shriek.

"Yes! More! _Gods_!" I cried. Akisame bared his teeth and leaned forward, burying his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his torso, clinging to him as his pushed harder and harder.

"So…_fucking_…Ah!" I screamed, my orgasm washing over me like a tidal wave and making me scream. My channel clenched, milking his cock and tearing his orgasm from him with such a force that he tossed his head back and roared like an animal.

"_Fucking hell_!" he hollered. My insides were bathed in his hot seed and his hips unrelenting as he filled me with load after load. My muscles continued to clench, demanding he give forth more and more cum and I heard the obscene squelching sound as he hips kept thrusting, pushing his essence out around his rigid organ.

I whimpered as he gave a few more thrusts, extending our climax for a few more seconds. He dropped my hips but remained lodged inside me as his other arm came up on the opposite side of me, taking his weight so he didn't collapse and crush me. He dropped his head between his shoulders, pressing his forehead to my collarbone. I ran my hands over his back, soothing the last tremors of orgasm from his body. He sighed and sat back, gently pulling free from me and massaging my thighs and hips.

"I think the whole Dojo heard us," he mused with a grin.

"Please," I scoffed. "They're probably outside the door listening." I heard a suspicious shuffle on the other side of said door and smirked. Akisame rubbed the back of my thigh, bringing my leg up and kissing my knee. I felt his seed trickle out of me, no doubt staining the floor of his workroom. He laid down at my side, pulling me into his arms; our bodies pressed together, our sweat mingling.

"That was..._amazing_," he sighed, his hand smoothing over my hip.

"We didn't use protection," I pointed out, running my hand over his muscled arm.

"I know," he said. "I don't have any diseases if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm more worried about a baby," I said. He chuckled and tilted his head down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"If you get pregnant, I will be your slave," he promised. His tongue came out and he traced my bottom lip with it before slipping it into my mouth and kissing me deeply. I moaned and clutched him to me, loving the way his large calloused hands held my body.

"I'll hold you to that," I replied when he pulled away. He smiled and bent down, kissing me again.

* * *

DHMB: Sorry, had to change the rating for obvious purposes. No, this isn't the end of the story, there's much more. Reviews make me update faster!


	27. Chapter 27

I sat at the dinner table next to Akisame, wearing my pajama's since Akisame had destroyed my clothes. After we had been ready to leave his workroom he had donned his kimono and ran to the room I used when I spent the night, retrieving the pajama's for me. When I had complained about my ruined clothes he had only smiled. The most shocking moment had come when I had moved to retrieve my panties. He had snatched them up and held them in front of his face, smelling them.

"I'm _keeping_ these," he had purred.

I now sat quietly at the table, trying to ignore the strange looks I was getting.

Sakaki, Miu and Kenichi were all beet red, while Kensei had a perverse leer on his face and Apachai fidgeted nervously. Shugure and Hayato seemed almost oblivious to anything amiss except that occasionally they would glance in my direction. While Hayato would smile at me warmly, Shugure seemed perplexed. Akisame calmly sipped his tea at my side, seeming to all the world that nothing was different.

"So," Kenichi began. Sakaki reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Come now," Elder said. "No need to beat around the bush." He turned and faced us, a smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you both," he declared. I returned his smile.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You two will have such a cute baby," Miu squealed.

"Baby?!" I cried. "What baby!?"

"Oooo! Apachai wants to cuddle baby, too!" Apachai exclaimed.

"A baby would certainly liven things up!" Elder boomed.

"Akisame," I begged, looking at him for help. He chuckled and set his cup on the table, wrapping an arm around me.

"If the time comes," he said, soothingly, "and we do have a child, it will be the most spoiled and beloved child out there with so many doting family memebers."

I smiled at him and leaned into his arms.

"We'll have a little boy," I declared.

"I want a girl," Akisame said. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Why a girl?" I questioned.

"A cute little girl who calls me daddy," he said. "I'd spoil her and teach her calligraphy and art and music…"

"You could do that with a boy," I countered. "You could also teach a boy jujitsu."

"I could teach a girl jujistsu as well," he argued. I conceded to this.

"But only a boy would carry on your name," I said.

"Have both," Sakaki said, flippantly.

"Yes, have…both…" Shugure agreed.

"Yes," Akisame said. "We will have both, and more." His eyes glinted and a shiver went up my spine. Just how many kids did my new boyfriend want?


	28. Chapter 28

I groaned and stretched, climbing the rope that served as stairs to the second floor. Without thinking, I walked into my usual room, tidying up and getting ready for bed.

"What are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Akisame leaning against the doorframe, watching me curiously.

"Going to bed," I replied.

"Not here," he said, walking over and picking me up.

"What? Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"In my room," he answered, strolling down the hall. He toed open the door to his room and walked inside, laying me gently on his futon. I had been in Akisame's room very few times and never for more than a moment. It was his personal space and I never felt right entering it just to hang out.

His room was large, with a plush futon in the center and two massive bookshelves on one wall, over flowing with tomes. Next to the bookshelf sat a low desk, piled with papers and books in neat stacks. On another wall was more shelving, filled with music books, statues and pottery as well as other various trinkets. In front of this shelf was a music stand with an open book set on it and a guitar in a case at the side. Pictures decorated the walls, exquisite works of art that reflected the refined taste of this man.

I looked up as Akisame shed his clothes, dropping them in the hamper that was set near the door. He turned off the lights, casting the room into almost darkness. The moonlight through the window allowed me to see him as he walked over to the futon and lay down at my side. I curled up against his chest, feeling his arm wrap around my back and hold me tightly, his hand other hand reaching across his chest and caressing my cheek with his knuckles. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting him pet me.

"Goodnight, my dear," he said.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I returned.


	29. Chapter 29

"The beach?" I asked, looking up from where I was making onigiri. Akisame stood at my side, spooning salted cod roe into the onigiri for me before I closed them up and formed them into little triangles.

"Yes," he said. "Would you like to come?"

"Of course," I said with a smile. "It sounds fun." Akisame bent down and kissed me, caressing my cheek with the tips of his fingers. His pale eyes softened and he looked at me with adoration.

"I'll need to get new swimsuit," I murmured against his lips, "perhaps something cute."

"May I come along?" he asked.

"No," I said, grinning. "I'll be taking Miu with me, I'm sure she needs one as well, and it would be very awkward for her if we started having sex in the fitting room."

He chuckled and ran his fingers along my jaw line.

"I wouldn't do that," he said.

"Still," I said. "It'll have to be a surprise."

"Tease," he accused.

"You'll live," I replied. "You can have me all to yourself later, I promise."

"I adore you," he said, brushing his lips over my cheek.

"And I, you," I said, tilting my head so our lips touched. Akisame kissed me tenderly, his tongue parting my lips and slowly exploring my mouth. His hand cupped my cheek, his fingers skimming the skin.

"Hey, do we have anymore beer in-…oops! Sorry to interrupt!" I pulled away and looked over to see Sakaki quickly turning on his heel and leaving the room.


	30. Chapter 30

I strolled over to where Sakaki, Akisame and Kenichi stood on a tall cliff the overlooked the ocean. Below, Miu and Kenichi's little sister, Honoko, called for him to join him. Akisame smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, fiddling with the buttons of my swimsuit cover. It was a pale lavender colored oversized button up shirt that fell to my mid-thigh. I could tell Akisame was anxious to remove it and see the bathing suit underneath.

"Well?" Akisame asked, Kenichi, a strange gleam in his eyes. "What are you waiting for? They're waiting for you. You better get going."

"You wanted a face full of boobies right?" Sakaki tempted. "Well, there they are."

"Yeah, that's right," Kenichi said, his voice quivering. "I do wanna join her, it's just…WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT FROM THE TOP OF THIS CLIFF?! IT'S SUICIDE!"

I giggled and he shot me a glare.

"Listen up Kenichi, there's one thing that every martial artist must have," Sakaki began. "It's a little thing called courage. It's the most important thing in a fight. If you're too scared of what might happen, you've already lost. If you wanna win, you have to have courage! And a lack of it is your biggest weakness right now!"

"It's effecting your progress," Akisame deadpanned. "If you don't conquer this now, you'll never move to the next level. That's why we've planned out some highly intensive courage building activities while we're here on the island."

"What?!" Kenichi cried. "But you said I could have the day off!"

"You can if you pass the test," Akisame said. "Have you ever heard of Pentecost Island? It's in the south Pacific. Young men test their courage by jumping from high towers with vines tied around their feet. It's a coming of age ceremony and the origin of modern day bungee jumping. Here's the test. If you can jump from here we'll excuse you from any of the training we have planned."

"No way!" Kenichi exclaimed. "I'm not here for a coming of age ceremony! Plus, there could be rocks down there!"

Shugure walked past us, heading for the edge of the cliff. She discarded her kimono, tossing it into the air to reveal the bandages underneath that served to cover her body. In her hand was a small trident, which she held tightly as she jumped off the cliff, plunging into the water below. I ran to the edge of the cliff, kneeling down to watch her surface, a small fish skewered on the trident.

"No rocks here," she said. "Jump."

"Great," Sakaki sneered, walking up behind Kenichi and I.

"Now you have no excuse not to jump!" Akisame declared. I smiled and stood, taking Kenichi's hand in my own.

"Come on!" I said. "You can do it! I'll do it with you!"

"But…I don't know how to swim!" Kenichi said.

"So," I said. "It's not hard. Just relax and you'll naturally float!"

"But…but…" Kenichi stuttered.

"If I can do it, so can you!" I declared, taking a few steps back and discarding my swimsuit cover. Beneath it I wore a black fitted suit that hugged the curves of my body. It was a once piece and was strapless and hung a big low on my breast, showing a good amount of cleavage. It had cuts in the sides that showed the curve of my waist and little white bow on the front between my breasts.

I took a few more steps back and raced to the edge of the cliff, launching off the edge and free falling into the water below. I landed with a loud splash and quickly swam to the surface, smiling at Kenichi.

"See, it's easy!" I shouted. "In fact, it's fun! I'm doing it again!"

"You're crazy!" Kenichi called as I swam to the shallower water and began walking to the beach.

"Hey, that's my woman you're talking about," Akisame scolded. I ran back to the top of the cliff just in time to see the Elder jumping off the cliff with Kenichi in his grasp. I watched as Kenichi screamed in terror before the water swallowed him and Hayato.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked.

"No," Sakaki sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Nice jump by the way. I'm surprised you did it!"

"It was fun!" I exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Akisame chuckled and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

"I like your suit," he hummed, his fingers tracing the exposed flesh at my waist. He placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad," I purred. "But you'll have to wait to peel it off. I'm jumping again!"

With that I tore away from him and ran to the edge of the cliff. I looked back to see him smile at me, his eyes dark with desire. I smirked and turned back, jumping towards the water below.


	31. Chapter 31

I sat on the porch of the cabin in my white sundress watching the waves lap at the sand in the full moonlight. I smiled as I saw a fish jump out of the water, landing back with a splash. I felt something drop around my shoulders and looked over to see a blanket had been draped around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Akisame standing behind me.

"You'll catch a cold like that," he said. I smiled and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Then you'll just have to nurse me back to health again," I said. He smiled and tilted my head up.

"Of course, darling," he said tenderly, "anything for you." I sighed and rested my head on his chest. His hand came up and he carded his fingers through my hair.

"Walk with me," I said, discarding the blanket on the rail and taking his hand.

"Okay," he said, following me out to the water's edge. We strolled hand in hand for a while, chatting about nothing.

I dropped his hand and ran ahead into a swarm of seagulls that were picking apart a dead fish that had washed up on the beach. I laughed as they let out shrill cries of anger and flew away. Akisame chuckled behind me, stopping to watch me. I beamed at him, laughter still bubbling out of my throat, my eyes alight with joy.

I ran back to him, the wind whipping my hair back and making the skirt of my dress fly out behind me. Akisame held out his arms and I ran easily into them, his hands wrapping around my waist and lifting me up into the air. I giggled and gripped his shoulders, smiling when he pulled me against his body, my hips against his stomach and my breast under his chin. He looked up at me, an adoring smile on his lips. I moved my hands behind his head, stroking his black hair. His arm shifted under my butt while his one hand moved up my back.

"I love you," he said, reverently. I looked down at him in surprise. We had been together for a while now, but hadn't confessed our feelings to each other like this. I had been fine with it, knowing that while we were close and enjoyed each other's company, love wasn't something that just happened right when you got together with someone. My expression softened and I cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, too," I said, ducking my head down and kissing him. He sighed and tilted his head, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to him, moaning softly. He pulled back, sucking on my bottom lip.

"Make love to me," I requested. "Here, on the beach." His eyes darkened and he gently set me on my feet, racing off for a moment and returning with the blanket I had discarded. He spread it out on the sand, just out of reach of the tide and lay me on it, covering me with his body.

His hands came up and tugged the top of my sundress down, exposing my breast. I hadn't worn a bra since I would be going to be going to bed soon.

He moaned and bent down, gently kissing my neck. I whined and slid my hands inside his kimono, running them along his muscled back. He trailed his fingers along my sides, sending shivers up my spine.

I tilted my head back, giving him better access to my throat. He nipped at my shoulder, sucking the skin.

"Akisame," I breathed, untying his pants and pushing them off his hips. His manhood sprang free, deliciously hard and wet, trailing precum on the inside of my thigh. I reached down, grabbing the hard shaft and stroking it, letting the wetness smear across my palm, before I lifted it to my face. I locked my eyes with his and licked the salty fluid from my skin, moaning at the heady taste.

Akisame groaned and thrust his hips, pushing his cock against the skin of my leg. He cupped my breast in his hand, circling the nipple with his thumb. He ducked down, sticking out his tongue and mimicking the path his finger had taken across my breast. He sucked the beaded nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth, then pulled away, watching as saliva trailed down my breast.

One thing about Akisame that always struck me, was that despite being a very neat man, and liking things clean and tidy, nothing excited him more than when sex got messy. He loved kissing me wetly, pulling away so a string of salvia connected our lips, then letting it snap so it fell on my chin. He would smear his fluids on my thighs while brushing his stomach over my swollen and dripping sex, bathing his skin in my juices.

His favorite thing to do was fill me full of his seed, pumping load after copious load into me then pulling out and slamming back in so it was forced out and down my buttocks and thighs. He hated when I made him use a condom so he couldn't do this.

I giggled at this thought, which caused him to look up at me, curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how you love to get messy during sex," I replied. He grinned and leaned forward, his lips brushing over my ear. He nipped at the lobe before trailing the tip of his tongue over the shell.

"Nothing turns me on more than to see you completely disheveled," he whispered in my ear. "I love seeing you covered in my marks, your lips wet with my saliva, your nipples glistening with it, my seed seeping out of your thoroughly ravished hole. I love smearing your juices on my skin, painting your thighs with my fluids, making sure you remember what we've done.

I watch you the day after we make love, watch you squirm and wince, watch you make careful steps around the room and I want to take you again, bury myself in you so that you cry out and beg me. I want to keep going until you cannot walk so I can carry you in my arms, cradled against my chest.

I want to make you ripe with my child, watch you kiss my babe and cradle them, nurse them. Then take you in the bedroom and impale you on me, over and over again, until your breast leak the same milk you feed my child. I want to suckle at your breast and taste your milk as I fill you with more of my seed, impregnating you again."

I felt my panties become soaked in my fluids as I listened to Akisame's passionate words, growled in my ear as he rubbed his manhood against my skin. I sought his lips, kissing him hotly, twining his tongue with mine. He pulled away, letting his tongue hang out as he ran it down my chin and throat.

He moved between my legs, pressing his nose against my sopping panties and inhaling my scent. He lapped at the wet fabric, then sealed his mouth over it, sucking. I screamed, arching my back and weaving my fingers in his hair. He hissed in mild pain then took my panties in his teeth, pulling them down my legs and off my body. He quickly moved back between my legs, burying his tongue in my dripping hole.

I cried out, trashing wildly on the blanket as Akisame use his tongue to penetrate me. I clawed at his shoulders, desperate for him to fill me with more than just his tongue. I sat up, pushing him on his back and climbing on top of him. He allowed this, curious to see what I would do.

I sucked harshly on his collarbone, making sure to leave marks on his skin. I pulled off the last of his clothes, tossing them aside, then removed my own and sent them into the same pile with his. I licked his nipples, worrying them gently with my teeth, watching as he tossed his head back and groaned. I moved down, tracing the lines of his muscles with my tongue, stopping to suck on the skin. My breast brushed over his shaft, precum painting them like it had my thighs. I cupped my breast, pushing them together and letting his hardness slide between them.

He howled in pleasure and thrust his hips, a spurt of precum landing on my neck. I kissed his hipbones, nipping at them, then moving to his public bone, sucking on the skin there, making sure to mark it.

"No more," Akisame groaned. "I need to be inside you." I ignored him, continuing to press my breast around his manhood. I tilted my chin down and lapped at the head of his shaft. I sucked the tip into my mouth, purring around it.

Akisame sat up, growling and grabbed me, flipping me into the air and catching my hips before pulling them up to his face, my legs on either side of his shoulders. I collapsed on his chest with an 'omph!'. His long tongue filled me, his one hand holding my hips in place while the other slid into my hole around his tongue. I tried to reach his manhood with my mouth, but he was too tall for it to be possible. I reached out, gripping the rigid flesh and stroking it. I used my other hand to cup his testicles, rolling them in my palm.

I felt him nip at one of my swollen lips, panting.

"You taste so rich," he moaned, "so sweet, sweeter than the ripest fruit. I could get drunk off your taste."

"I want to taste you," I whined. Akisame planted his feet on the ground and arched his hips so I could reach him, taking the head of his shaft into my mouth and sucking on it. I twirled my tongue around him, sucking him down as far as I could and caressing what I couldn't swallow. I felt my orgasm build and tore my mouth away from his flesh so I wouldn't accidently bite him. My orgasm washed over me and I felt my fluids drip out of my hole and down his fingers. He lifted me up and turned me around, dropping me on his lap. His hardness rubbed against my over sensitized sex, but my attention was on his face.

My fluid glazed his lips, making them glisten in the moonlight. More was smeared on his cheek and more still coated his hand. He locked his pale eyes with mine in such a way that I could break his gaze. He licked his lip obscenely, then brought his hand up and sucked on his fingers. His tongue laved his digits, seeking out any trace of my juices and collecting them. When he was done, he moved forward, his tongue slipping out of his lips and into my mouth, sharing the taste. He grabbed my hips as we kissed and slid his thick phallus into my heat. I tore my mouth from his and cried out, digging my nails into his shoulders. I was stretched almost to my limit. Akisame was swollen with pent up arousal, making his already thick shaft, even thicker.

He lifted me up so that only the head remained inside me and dropped me back down. I screamed, wrapping my arms around his torso and digging my nails into the skin of his back. He snarled like a rabid animal and impaled me again, his teeth finding my shoulder.

"Aki-sameeeee," I wailed, my hole clenching around him.

"Yesssss," he growled, piercing me again. His hands came around and gripped my full bottom, feeling the flesh shake with the force of his thrusts. My breast bounced and Akisame bent over and pressed his face into them, his hot pants against the tender flesh making me shudder.

The tip of his shaft brushed against my cervix, heightening my pleasure even more, making me cry out. My nails raked over his back, blood bubbling to the surface in their wake. Akisame hissed in pain and his tongue came out to lap the sweat from my breast.

"More," I pleaded. "Need more…so….close…god…harder…fuck…yes…"

Akisame pushed me back on the blanket, his hips pistoning against mine, his face still pressed against my chest. He groaned against my skin, sucking it into his mouth. I pulled him up and kissed him, using my tongue to mimic the movement of our hips. He pulled away, his saliva coating my lips. His mouth was a hairs breadth away from mine.

"So…tight…" he growled. "So…perfect…yes…milk me…make me…fill you…"

I pushed back, trying to meet his thrusts with my own, but as we got closer to climax our rhythm faltered. He shifted his hips, his thick cock scraping along my walls, pressing in all the right places. I screamed, calling his name out to the night and clamped down on him.

"Yes," he snarled. "Cum. Cum for me, my love."

I dug my nails into his back, tearing the flesh with them and felt my body seize up, my hips bucking wildly as my walls spasmed, forcing him to climax. My insides were bathed with the flood of his heated seed, causing another orgasm to wash through me. Akisame growled, baring his teeth and pumping load after hot load into my clenching hole. I loved when Akisame orgasamed. He would make the most animalistic noises, sneering and biting. He was normally such a reserved man, to see him come completely undone against my body made my pleasure so much better.

His hips slowed, a few harsh thrusts drawing out the last of our orgasms. I felt him soften inside me, though he kept our hips pressed together. I looked up at him, panting as he bent over me, his head hanging as his shoulders heaved.

"I love you," I said, cupping his cheeks. He brought his head up and smiled.

"I love you, too," he said. He ran his fingers through my sweat soaked hair and kissed my neck.

He shifted his hips and moved to pull away but I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him back, the action making his seed overflow from me and squeeze out around his softened cock.

"No," I moaned, carding my fingers through his damp hair. "Don't. Not yet."

"What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing his hand over my quivering belly.

"I just want to be joined with you a little longer," I whined. He smiled at me tenderly and wrapped his arms around me, rolling on his back so I was splayed out on his chest, my legs dropping on either side of his hips.

"Anything you wish, my love," he said. We lay like that for a time, his hand running over my sweat slicked back. I kissed his chest, bringing his hand up to my face and kissing his wrist.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, peering down at me.

"You told me you wanted to see me pregnant," I pointed out.

"I wouldn't be adverse to the idea," he said. "When we're ready, of course."

"I think you have a kink for pregnant women," I teased. He grinned and slapped my ass, making me yelp.

"Only if it's you," he said. "It would be quite a turn on for you to bare my child."

"Pervert," I accused with a smile. He slapped my ass again.

"But I'm your pervert," he cooed.

"Yes," I agreed. "You are." He smiled and rolled me onto my back, pulling his limp flesh from my body. His eyes watched in fascination as his seed trickled out of me, staining the blanket. He caught some on his fingers and smeared it on my thighs.

I sighed in content, watching him. Yes, Akisame was my secret pervert, and I loved him.


	32. Chapter 32

I walked into the dojo, dropping my purse and heels in their usual place. I wouldn't be cooking today but just to save Miu from having to do it, I had ordered out. It had been a massive order of ten large pizza's and the young man who took my order had thought it was a joke at first. I had told Sakaki the order was on its way and given him a few bucks for a tip.

I strolled down the hall, looking for Akisame when I heard Miu's voice.

"Romeo, oh, Romeo!" she cried in the most robot drawl I had ever heard. I walked into the room she stood in and saw Akisame standing across from her. She had a playbook in her hand and was reciting lines from it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I got the part of Juliet in the school play!" Miu said, excited.

I rolled my eyes and plucked the script from her hands.

"Why is it every high school does Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "Why not Hamlet or Macbeth or a Midsummer Night's Dream? Romeo and Juliet is so overdone."

"Well, I only have a few days to memorize my lines," Miu pouted, holding out her hand for the script.

"You need to say your lines better than that," I said. "That was terrible."

"I know," Miu sighed.

"You need to say it more naturally," I suggested. "Don't force it. Like this." I turned to Akisame.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I said, holding up my hands so that my palms where turned towards him. Akisame smiled and looked down at me.

"Have not saints lips," he asked, his voice an octave deeper, "and holy palmers too?" He placed his hands on mine so our palms were pressed together.

"Ay," I said, "pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do," he said, his voice full of passion and urgency. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move," I said coyly, "though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," he begged, bowing his head. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," I said, softly.

"Sin from thy lips?" he asked. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He kissed me again his lips linger for longer than necessary as he regarded me with an unreadable expression. My breath lodged in my chest and I was embarrassed when the next line came our more as a whisper.

"You kiss by the book," I said, lacing my fingers with his. He smiled gently and I wandered about the mysterious look in his eyes.

I jumped when I heard clapping behind me and turned to see Miu, Apachai, Kenichi, Kensei and the Elder all standing in the doorway, applauding.

"Bravo, young lady," Hayato said.

"We should do our own version of Romeo and Juliet at the Dojo," Kenichi said.

I blushed at the compliments and turned to Miu.

"See," I said. "Just act natural."


	33. Chapter 33

Sakaki leaned against the doorframe of the main room, the moonlight illuminating the yard behind him. Akisame looked up from the book in his hands and I turned from my knitting. Miu was lonely?

"You're sure?" Akisame asked. "Miu said that?"

"It's really none of my business," Sakaki sighed. "I just thought you'd want to know. Just passing the information along, so there you are."

I looked down at the long dark green scarf in my hands. I tended to forget that despite having so many people who cared for her, Miu was still a child who had lost her parents. It was only natural that she wished she had them with her to do all the things parents do. What teenage girl wouldn't want her family at her school play?

"The elder sure picks bad times to go out of town," Apachai said.

"They'll be cute high school girls," Kensei said. "I-uh- I mean, I should go for Miu's sake." I glared at him.

I set my work aside and reached over, laying my hand on Akisame's wrist.

"We should go," I said. "We're her family. Why shouldn't we go and support her on such a big day?" Akisame's gazed at me for a moment, then smiled at shut his book.

"Very well," he declared. "We should all be in attendance!"

* * *

DHMB: From this point on it will be following along with the HGDK story line a little more. I posted more chapters than I usually do because so many of my chapter were under 500 words. Right now I have many more chapters to post. I just need to try and beta them myself (blegh) then I'll post.** Reviews remind me that people are reading this and want updates!** XD


	34. Chapter 34

I sat between Akisame and Sakaki in the auditorium, looking around. Akisame and Sakaki were dressed in suits, which had surprised me that they even owned any. I wore my typical work clothes while Shugure had found a nice dress to wear and Apachai had worn gym clothes. Kensei wore a nicer version of his typical clothes, which seemed strange to me for some reason.

"So you're Miu's father?" the woman next to Akisame asked.

"Yes," Akisame replied, taking my hand. "This is my wife, Miu's mother, then there's her brother," he pointed to Sakaki, "and her sister," he pointed out Shugure.

"But," the woman said, looking over at me. "You don't seem old enough to have these two be your children."

"Oh, they're my step children," I lied. "Miu's my only baby, but they're Miu's half siblings. We don't dwell on it though."

"You should have left your sword at home, Shugure," Sakaki said.

"Hey, it's in the bag," Shugure snapped.

"Hi, my names Apachai!" Apachai said, waving.

"It's a good thing we got here early," Kensei said with a smile.

"The two at the end are her uncles," I said. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl!" I looked over and saw Miu peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Can I go see her, quickly?" I asked.

The woman we were talking to nodded. I smiled and stood, darting back stage and sweeping Miu into my arms.

"See, Mama made it," I said. She beamed at me, her big blue eyes watering.

"Mama!" she cried, hugging me. I dangled the roses I had bought for her in front of her face.

"For my little princess," I said.

"Mama," she sighed, pressing her face into my chest. I petted her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Miu, are you ready?" a blonde boy dressed as Romeo asked. "It's almost time."

"Knock 'em dead, baby," I said, bending down and kissing her cheek. I quickly left the stage and resumed my seat next to Akisame.

"She's thrilled," I told him.

"I'm glad," he replied.


	35. Chapter 35

The play ended and I jumped up, running back stage.

"Miu!" I called.

"Mama!" she cried, running up to me and hugging me. "Did you see me? How was it?"

"It was great!" I said. "You even made Sakaki cry!"

"Great performance, Miu," Akisame said, coming up behind me. Kensei and Shugure followed, standing around us.

"Thanks for coming to see me, guys," Miu said, smiling widely. "I really appreciate it!"

"Miu, all you had to do was ask," I told her.

Shugure tugged at the sleeves of Miu's dress.

"Wow," she said. "Nice dress."

"I've never been so nervous before," Miu said. "I couldn't have gotten through it if it hadn't been for Tanimoto."

The boy who had played Romeo stopped and turned.

"What's that?" he asked. "Oh, Miu. Are these friends of yours?"

"Oh, this is my family," Miu said.

"Congratulations on your brilliant performance, Sir," Akisame complimented the boy, "though I think it's a terrible shame."

The boy looked up, confused.

"It would have been perfect if you actually enjoyed performing," Akisame said, his eyes narrowing. "Like I said, it's a shame."

I bit back a groan and quickly grabbed Miu, pulling her to me and out of harm's way. Tanimoto's eyes widened in shock. Another girl rushed up with flowers for the boy and distracted him.

"Well," Akisame said to Miu. "I guess we'll see you at home."

"Sure," Miu said. I bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Bye, baby," I said. "You were great."

"You really were," Akisame agreed, dropping a kiss on her temple.

"Mama, Papa," she sighed, smiling. "Thank you." We turned and walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

I rushed out of the kitchen, my hand clapped over my mouth. Sakaki jumped out of my way and spun around to watch me tear open the door and drop to my knees at the edge of the porch, vomiting over the side. I gagged and coughed as wave after wave of bile heaved out of me. Large, calloused hands gently pulled back my hair and rubbed my back as I spit up the last of my stomachs contents.

I looked up and saw Sakaki behind me with Miu hovering at his side, both looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Sakaki asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I guess I just ate something bad."

"You should rest," Miu said, kneeling at my side. "I'll take care of breakfast."

"You need to get ready for school," I said.

"And you need to rest," she repeated. "Just relax. I'll get you some plain toast."

"But-…" I tried.

"I'll get Akisame after you," Miu threatened. I sighed and consented. Sakaki handed me a glass of water and patted my head, getting up and walking inside.

I sipped the water, feeling my stomach heave, but I had nothing left to give up.

"I heard you weren't feeling well."

I looked behind me and saw Akisame standing there with a plate of toast in his hand.

"Shio told you?" I asked. He nodded and moved forward, sitting next to me and handing me the plate. I picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it. His hand came up and rested on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he said. I leaned against him, jerking back when bile rose in my throat.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked.

"It's just my usual aftershave," he said. "Why? Is something wrong with it?" I pinched my nose and turned away from him.

"Did you put more on today?" I asked.

"No more than usual," he said.

"It's making me sick," I said. He moved away from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll go wash it off."


	37. Chapter 37

I walked into the dojo, exhausted. Lately, it seemed as if I had no energy. I dropped my heels and bag by the door and stood in the doorway for a moment, my hand tight on the frame. I was so tired and so nauseous.

"My love," came a soft voice at my side. Akisame came into view, his eyes concerned.

"I'm not feeling well," I said.

"My love, you haven't felt well for weeks," he said, lifting me gently into his arms. "Go to the doctor."

"I made an appointment," I said. "I see the doctor tomorrow. I was going to go to my apartment and clean, but I don't have the energy."

"My sweet angel," Akisame cooed, sitting in the main room with me in his lap. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I said, cuddling into him. "Just stay with me."

"Of course," he said, pressing and gentle kiss to my lips.

"I need to go home and clean," I sighed. "I just don't have the energy."

"Darling, may I ask you something?" he said.

"Anything, my love," I said.

"Would you move in?" he asked.

"You mean, live here?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you want me to?" I inquired.

"Of course," he said, caressing my cheek. "You practically live here anyway, why pay for an apartment that you barely use."

"I know," I sighed. "I just can't imagine moving my things in right now."

"We would all help," Akisame said. "The others would be delighted if you moved in as well."

"Okay," I said. "When would you like to do it?"

"This weekend would be fine," he said. "If you would like, I can go to your apartment while you're at work and pack things up."

"You don't have to," I said.

"I don't mind," he told me. "And with you feeling so bad, I would feel bad if you had so much to pack yourself."

"If you want," I said. Akisame smiled and cupped my cheek, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you," he sighed. I smiled at him.

"I love you, too," I replied.


	38. Chapter 38

The day came for me to officially move into the Dojo. Akisame had packed away almost everything I had the first few days. What was left was my clothes, any food I had and a few odds and ends. I threw all these things into a couple boxes and took them out to my car. Akisame, Apachai and Sakaki all loaded my furniture and most of the boxes into a large pull-cart while I cleaned up and put the smaller boxes and lamps in my car. They had run with the cart back to the dojo while I tossed my car keys to Miu and climbed in the passenger seat. Miu had looked at me, excited. The streets were almost empty at this time and it wasn't that far to the dojo. She had done relatively well, her only problem had been that she went below the speed limit. When we had parked, she had jumped out, running to her grandfather who was waiting for us at the gate and told him all about it.

Hayato had laughed and smiled at me.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"No," he assured. "I just don't want her to wreck your car."

I shrugged, waving it away.

"I have insurance on it," I said. "As long as I'm in the car with her, I'm covered. Plus, this way she won't have to take those expensive classes."

"You're very good to her," Hayato commented, stroking his beard.

"I love Miu," I said. "I love her like a sister." Hayato's eyes twinkled and he reached over, pulling me to his massive body in a hug.

"Miu is a very lucky girl," he said, "to have such a sweet young woman care about her so much."

"I am very lucky, too," I told him, "to have such a sweet girl in my life and such a wonderful group of friends."

Hayato smiled and laid a large hand on my head.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?"

I looked over and saw Miu standing in the doorway, my phone in her hand.

"No, dear," I said.

"You have a phone call," she told me, handing me the phone. "I answered it, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, dear," I said, taking the phone. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Miu said. "I just answered it and asked them to hold."

I put the phone up to my ear and told the person on the other end who I was.

"Yes, Ma'am, this is Dr. Sayamoto's office, calling about your blood work," the woman said.

"Okay," I said.

"Your blood work showed nothing abnormal, but the pregnancy test came back as positive," she said.

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"You're pregnant, Ma'am," the woman repeated.

"Uhm, thank you," I murmured, hanging up the phone.

"My love," Akisame said as he walked into the room, carrying a few boxes. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" I said, dazed.

"You look pale," Miu said. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine," I said in the same soft voice. "I'll be…right back. I'm…I'm going to…to go to the store."

"Alright," Akisame said, looking at me worriedly.


	39. Chapter 39

I walked up to the corner store in a daze. I took a basket from the door and began filling it with random snacks for everyone. I grabbed onigiri, bento, chips, cakes and other random prepackaged things. I walked slowly down each isle, my mind working rapidly on what I had just learned.

I had to tell Akisame, of course. But what would his reaction be? I knew he wanted children, however I was unsure if he would be upset that we were having a child out of wedlock. I also knew he had wanted to wait until we were ready. Would he think we were ready? Would he want to run out and get married?

I didn't like the idea of having a shotgun wedding. I wanted to marry Akisame because I loved him and couldn't think of a life without him, not because we had been careless when having sex.

I looked up and realized that I had wandered into the trinkets isle. I was standing next to a shelf with various cards lined up on it. One card in particular caught my eye.

It depicted an ancient style Japanese dragon, painted in black and white. The dragon was soaring through the clouds, its scales glittering in the sunlight. Written on the side in elegant kanji was the word 'Congratulations'. I picked up the card, opening it and finding it was blank on the inside. I took the card and put it in the basket, going to check out.

As the clerk rang me up, I borrowed his pen and carefully wrote in Japanese; 'You're going to be a daddy!'

I placed the card in the envelope and sealed it, then paid for the food and left.

I took my time walking back to the dojo, still thinking over what Akisame would say.

I arrived back to find the guys sitting around the table, taking a break. The furniture had been moved into the house, but they were probably waiting for me to tell them where to put it.

"I have snacks," I said, holding up the couple of bags.

"Alright!" Sakaki exclaimed, "Did you get beer?"

"Of course," I said.

"I love you!" he declared.

"Apapapapa! Snacks!" Apachai said. "Onigiri?"

"Yes, Apachai," I said.

"Apachai loves you, too!" the hulking man declared.

"Dear, are you…" Akisame asked, standing and making his way over to me.

"I'm fine," I said, with a small smile. "I have something for you." I pulled the card out of the bag and handed it to him. I quickly turned and began pulling the snacks from the bag, setting them on the table.

I heard Akisame tear open the envelope and pull the card free. I didn't turn around. I couldn't stand to see anything bad on his face.

I heard the cardboard scrap against his skin as he opened the card, then silence. I finished emptying the bag and grabbed a package of jerky. I tore it open and put a piece in my mouth, chewing carefully.

"What did she give you, Akisame?" Kensei asked. "You look rather shocked."

"Is it…bad?" Shugure asked. I stood near the table, not turning around. I heard him walking towards me, then felt his hands carefully turn me to face him. He stared at me for a long moment, then bent down and set the card carefully on the table.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, biting my lip. "Is…is that…alright?" He pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. He wound his arms around me, turning his head for better access to my mouth.

"Yo, we're sitting here!" Sakaki exclaimed. Akisame pulled away, pressing quick but intense kisses to my lips. He stopped suddenly and pulled away.

"What am I doing?" he asked. "You need to sit down and rest!" He quickly grabbed a thick cushion and threw it on the floor, picking me up and setting me on it.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. "Water, juice, tea? Miu can you get her some tea? Wait, tea has caffeine. Make that milk. Milk is good, right?"

Miu stared him wide-eyed, but quickly ran to do as she was asked.

"What's going on?" Kenichi asked.

"Is she dying?" Apachai wailed.

"What's all this noise?" the Elder boomed, walking into the room.

Miu came back in the room with the milk and set it in front of me on the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Sakaki looked over and spied the card on the table. He quickly snatched it up.

"Congratulations," he read aloud, then opened it. "You're going to be a…a daddy?! You're pregnant!?"

I smiled and nodded. Sakaki grinned and reached over, lifting me into his arms.

"That's great," he said.

"Apapapa!" Apachai snatched me from Sakaki and hugged me. "Can Apachai play with baby?"

"Ho ho! A baby!" Elder declared.

"I want to…play with the baby…too," Shugure said.

"Now, be careful!" Akisame fretted.

"Yes, she needs her rest," Kensei said.

Apachai blanched but set me back on the cushion Sakaki had plucked me from with the utmost gentleness. I looked at Akisame.

"Are you happy?" I asked. Akisame took my hands in his and kissed them.

"Thrilled, my love," he said. "I swear to be your slave."

"I don't need a slave," I said with a smile. "I just need you."


	40. Chapter 40

I sat in the main room next to Kensei, quietly knitting a pair of baby booties. Kensei was looking at one of his dirty magazines and across the room Hayato sat in a massage chair Akisame had built.

"This is phenomenal!" the elder exclaimed. "Akisame I can't thank you enough for this massage chair! It does a great job of loosening up my tension. It feels absolutely amazing!"

I smiled at this and continued to knit, my needles clacking together.

"That's good," Akisame said, standing at Hayato's side. "Miu's wanted to get you one for a while, but I knew I could piece together a custom one for you. I'm glad you like it."

In truth, the chair was powered by Kenichi. He was on a treadmill with ropes around his ankles and wrists. He complained loudly, but I knew he would appreciate the effect the contraption had on his muscles.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Hayato asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Kensei's medicines helped my nausea."

"That's good," Hayato said. "Would you like to try out the chair?"

"No thank you," I replied. "Akisame had me test it after he had built it. It wasn't very comfortable and I'm not tall enough."

"I could give you a massage later, my love," Akisame offered.

"Just a massage?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes darkened.

"Whatever you want, darling," he said in his deep voice.

I looked up when I heard a loud banging on the door and a declaration that the visitor would take over the dojo. I was used to these things by now and they were becoming annoying, though I had to admit Akisame made a tidy sum off the bones he reset. I resumed my work as Kensei went to take care of the intruder, much to Akisame's chagrin.

"He beat me to it," Akisame growled.

"Next time, dear," I said, my hands not stopping my work.

All was quiet for a moment except when the intruder crashed through the wall and landed on Kenichi, crushing the machine that powered the chair in the process. I ducked as a piece of the machine whizzed over my head and yelped.

"Kensei!" Akisame barked.

"Sorry about that!" Kensei called.

"You have to be more careful!" Akisame scolded. "You destroyed my machine and almost hurt the mother of my child!"

"Is she okay?" Kensei asked, darting into the room and looking towards me.

"I'm fine," I declared, standing. "It didn't hit me!" Akisame glared at his friend while Hayato lifted me easily into his arms.

"I think it's time for some lunch, young lady," he bellowed, walking away from the bickering friends. "How about some of those yummy dumplings you made last night?"

"Uhm…okay…"


	41. Chapter 41

I walked in from work and took off my heels, dropping my bag to the side. Akisame darted over and quickly swept me into his arms. I sighed at this and glared at him.

"I can walk," I said.

"But you're tired after a hard day at work," he said. "Let me take care of you."

"I'm not so tired since I'm taking the vitamins," I said. "Akisame, put me down!"

"Let me carry you," he said, gently. "I like to hold you. Would you really deny me this?"

I glared at him. Oh he was a sneaky bastard! His pale eyes gazed down at me, his one eyebrow lifted.

"Fine," I hissed, crossing my arms.

"You doubt my sincerity?" he asked.

"No," I sighed. "I just don't like that you carry me everywhere."

"Am I carrying you too much?" he asked.

"You carried me to the bathroom this morning, Akisame," I pointed out. He sighed and looked up, then gently set me on my feet.

"I apologize," he said. "I'm just afraid you'll overdo it."

"I love you," I said, "and I appreciate your concern, but I'm a grown woman, not a helpless child."

"You're right," he said. "I'll do better." I smiled and walked forward, going to see what Miu was making tonight.

"Yo, what are you doing on your feet?" Sakaki asked, quickly lifting me up so I was sitting on his forearm. I felt my eye twitch and glared at him.

"If I'm lifted off my feet one more time today," I snarled, "someone is going to die." Sakaki stared at me wide-eyed then quickly put me down.

"S-sorry," he said. "I-I…uh….I'll just…go…"

He quickly ran into the other room, the sound of Akisame's chuckles following him. I turned my glare on my lover. He coughed and smiled nervously.

"Uhm…I think I may have work to do," he said.

"What's with this dark aura-…uhm…." Kensei stood in the doorway, staring at me in awe. "Uhm…well, she's certainly carrying your child, Akisame."

"Indeed," Akisame said. "And I couldn't think of a more suited woman to do it."

* * *

DHMB: Whoo, ya'll reviewed fast XP! So I updated fast for you. A little comic relief, reviews ensure faster updates!


	42. Chapter 42

I whimpered and crawled into Akisame's lap. He looked down at me, setting his pen aside. He wrapped his arm around me and bent down, kissing me gently. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed sweet kisses to his cheeks and chin.

"You're awfully affectionate today," he hummed, his white eyes staring into mine. "I thought you didn't want me to hold you so much."

"I don't want you to carry me around all the time," I said. "But I still want to be held by you."

His one hand began petting me, caressing my cheek, stroking my hair, soothing down my side. I whimpered and nuzzled his neck, wrapping my arms around his torso and running my hands up and down his back.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"You're starting to show," he said, tugging up my shirt and laying a wide hand on my slightly protruding belly.

"I know," I said. "Soon I'll have to get maternity clothes." I heard him make a strange sound and felt his shaft twitch against my thigh.

"May I come and help?" he asked. I smiled against his skin of his neck.

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he muttered. I chuckled and kissed his neck, gently.

"You may come, if…" I paused and pulled away to look in his eyes, "…if you tell me why it turns you on."

Those pale eyes darkened to the dark almost black that let me know at any moment my clothes might disappear and I would be screaming out his name. He trailed the tips of his fingers up my thigh, tracing the hem of my nightgown.

"I am not a young man," Akisame began in his husky voice. "I was beginning to think I may never have a family, until this beautiful woman ran into my arms. She became a very good friend and one day I realized that I loved her. Not only was she beautiful, she was kind, funny, smart, sexy, sweet and understands the strange life I lead. I was surprised when I realized that she loved me back. This wonderful woman would smile and tell me she loved me while we lay naked on the bed together. The only thing that could make me happier is for this woman to have my children, and she does. She will carry my child, her body swollen with it, and when she gives birth, her breast will swell and she will feed my child and I will continuously see that I planted the seed in her belly that gave us this life."

I stared at him for a long moment. His hand crept up my nightgown and trailed over my hip to my bottom where he cupped the fleshy mass in his hand, kneading it. I smiled and leaned into him again, kissing his shoulder.

"Okay," I said. "We'll go tomorrow." He tipped my head back and ravished my mouth, making me pant against him.

"I will have to work hard to control myself," he mused. I reached down and began to untie his hakama.

"Let's save control for tomorrow," I purred, pulling his rigid organ free and stroking it.


	43. Chapter 43

I stepped out of the fitting room and held out my arms, spinning around to show off the dress I wore. I had already gotten some clothes for work and decided that I needed a few things for around the house. I had found a few pairs of jeans and plain t-shirts but with the summer months coming, I would need something a bit breezier. It was a simple dress with an empire waist that would allow my belly to grow. The fabric was a navy blue and had white flowers embroidered at the breast and hem. The skirt flared out as I spun, smiling at Akisame who sat in one of the chairs provided. He smiled and nodded his approval. He had been very well behaved while we were out. I had seen the desire in his eyes, but he had restrained himself. I wandered how far that control went.

When we were at the house and he was turned on, he would often just pull me into his workroom or the bedroom and coax me with passionate kisses and fiery caresses until I was a withering mess. He rarely needed to exercise any control, so I was curious how far I could push him until he broke. I changed back into my own clothes and handed him the things I had decided to buy, telling him to wait while I went and grabbed more. I picked out a few mundane things, some more dresses, and a few shirts and so on. I then grabbed a long black dress that was low cut with a large slit up the side. I perused the isles some more and saw a nightgown that was short and laced. I added it to my pile and continued, picking up a low cut shirt, a pair of skinny jeans with a button up top, and a short dress that was low cut. I brought the clothes into the fitting room, smiling at my sweet lover who watched me with an adoring smile on his face. I quickly changed into the few regular things I had bought and showed him, getting his approval for them. I then changed into the long black dress and pushed open the door, smiling when I saw his eyes darken. I walked over to him, letting his run his hand up my exposed leg.

"Very lovely," he murmured, meeting my eyes. "Any special occasion?" I shrugged, smoothing it over my stomach.

"Not really," I said. "I just wanted to try on something pretty." I turned and walked back into the fitting room, switching out the dress for the skinny jeans and button up shirt, making sure that the first few buttons were undone so that my breast showed.

I left the fitting room and saw him stiffen when he laid eyes on me. The jeans hugged my legs and the shapely curve of my ass, dipping below my stomach so it had room. The shirt was nothing special, falling loosely about my torso but I had tied the bottom of it so it was more fitted. He cupped my bottom when I stood in front of him, pressing his face into my stomach. He sighed and kissed my cloth-covered belly, squeezing my ass. I stroked his hair and carefully extracted myself from him, returning to the changing room.

I put on the short dress, admiring the way it fit. It was low cut, showing most of my breast. The sleeves were long, but the skirt of the dress was short and bunched at the sides so that it was pulled up almost to my hip. The entire thing was a royal purple with a swirling silver design on the side. I left the fitting room and nearly laughed aloud when I saw his eyes turn a smoky gray.

"I like that one," he almost growled. His hands ran up my thighs to my bottom, but the tips of his fingers moved between my legs. He jerked his head up to look at me when he realized I was not wearing any panties.

"Oh love," he moaned. I smirked and turned back around, leaving him in his chair. I quickly pulled off the dress and removed my bra, slipping the nightgown on. It exposed almost all of my breasts, only covering the nipples with lace lined triangles of fabric. The gown fell just below my bottom, the lace tickling my thighs.

"I think I like this one the best."

I gasped and looked up at the mirror to see Akisame behind me.

"How…how did you…?"

"I jumped over the top," he explained, reaching over and pulling me to his body. I felt his hardness against the curve of my ass and smiled.

"Did you get excited?" I asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"You shouldn't tease me," he purred, kissing along my neck. I giggled and nudged him with my elbow.

"Okay," I said. "I'll behave. Go on now." His hands moved from around my waist up to my shoulders where he slid the straps of the gown down my arms. His hands cupped my breast, his fingers tracing the soft nipple. I sighed and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"I get it," I said. "When we get home I'll let you play." He kissed the shell of my ear and whispered my name.

"I think I want to play now," he growled, lifting up the skirt of the gown. "You teased me far too much. Didn't I tell you not to bait tigers?"

"Akisame, no!" I hissed. "Not here." I bit back a moan as his one hand trailed down my stomach, coming to rest between my legs. His index and ring fingers spread my labia, exposing my clit to the cold air.

"Akisame!"

"You should try not to be so loud," he advised. "Someone might hear you." His middle finger stroked my clit until it became swollen with blood and my hole began to seep fluid. He nipped at the nape of my neck, soothing the bite with his tongue. He dropped to his knees and pushed me forward so I had to brace my hands on either side of the mirror. He pulled my hips back and licked a long line along my slit before pushing his tongue into my hole. I gasped and bit my lip and he began to lap at me. He pushed his tongue into me as far as it would go, making me yelp. I quickly took one of my hands off the wall and pressed it over my mouth.

He pulled back and pressed wet kisses along my fold, sucking at the skin. He stood up and met my eyes in the mirror as he licked any of my juices from his lips. My heart sped up in my chest as I saw that his eyes were almost black.

"Akisame, no-_nnnnnnnnnnnn_!"

He slammed into me, his hips pressed against my buttocks. He smirked and began thrusting, gripping my waist. I panted, my breath fogging up the mirror. I watched his reflection, seeing that he was looking down where we were joined. A shiver went up my spine at this realization. He was watching as his cock entered me. He paused for a moment and his eyes darted to meet mine, his head not moving. I blushed as he caught me staring, but he leered at me.

"Does this turn you on?" he asked in a soft voice.

"What…?"

"Does it turn you on that I like to watch as I split you open?" he asked. I couldn't bite back a small moan and he chuckled, his one hand leaving my hip to cup my hanging breast. He rolled the nipple between his fingers and his hips resumed their movement. I whimpered, pushing my hips back against his, blushing at the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh. I hopped the store radio drowned out those sounds.

His hands moved, one to my ribs while the other hooked behind my knee. He pulled me up so that my back was pressed against his chest and lifted my leg to give his hips more room. I turned my head, finding his lips and seizing them in a heated kiss. He pulled away from my mouth and nudged my cheek with his nose.

"_Look_," he whispered. I looked over at the mirror and blushed, turning my head away. He chuckled and nudged my cheek again, nipping at my ear.

"No, _keep_ looking," he sighed. I glanced over and stared at the mirror, my cheeks heating at the sight before me.

My breast bounced over the neck of the gown that he had pulled down. The skirt was bunched up around my waist and I could see his rigid sex entering me again and again, glistening with my fluids. His heavy sac swung like a pendulum, brushing against the thigh of the leg that was braced on the ground.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed in my ear. I tossed my head back, feeling my climax fast approaching. He hummed and pressed hot kisses to my cheek and neck. His hand moved down, parting the lips of my vulva.

"Come, my love," he said in a tender voice and flicked his middle finger along my clit. My muscles clenched harshly around him and I clapped my hands over my mouth to muffle the sounds of my cries.

My channel rippled, milking him and pulling his orgasm from him so his hot seed filled me to the brim and dripped down my leg.

Our orgasms faded and Akisame's hand on my stomach soothed the last of the tremors. He carefully pulled free from my body and set my leg down. I panted against him, my eyes closed. I felt him mop up the dripping seed from between my legs with his handkerchief, then carefully removed the nightgown and dressed me back in my own clothes. I smiled as he petted my hair and kissed me sweetly. He added the nightgown to the pile put replaced the other garments on the racks. He then took my purchase up to the desk and before I could tell him no, swiped his own card. I looked at him, surprised.

Normally, I paid for my own things. It didn't bother me, I understood that things at the Dojo were tight and Akisame paid most of the bills with Kensei since the two owned the clinic. My purchase had not been a cheap one and I couldn't believe he had done that.

He smiled and had them bag my things.

"Akisame," I admonished.

"What, darling?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to pay for that," I said. He only shrugged and took the bags, thanking the clerk. He walked over to me and lifted me into his arms, carrying me out the door followed by wistful sighs from the staff and customers.


	44. Chapter 44

I lay on my back, my shirt lifted up to expose my four month along belly. Apachai had his ear pressed to it, listening to the baby's heart.

"You is going to be so cute," he was saying. "Apachai cannot wait to play with you. He thinks you will be very cute and cuddly." He scowled for a moment, then looked up at me.

"Baby doesn't move much," he commented.

"The baby's asleep," I told him. He gently poked my stomach.

"Wake up, baby!" he demanded. I smiled and patted his hand.

"She just fell asleep," I said. "Let her rest."

"You know it's a girl?" Apachai asked. "I thought you not know till next week."

"I think it's a girl," I said. "I just feel like it is, we won't know for sure until next week."

"How you know?" he questioned.

"I just do," I said.

"Akisame will be happy," Apachai said. "He want little girl first."

I smiled and looked over at where Akisame was training Kenichi. He turned his head and met my eyes, returning my smile. I knew he must have heard our conversation.

I yawned and sat up, letting Apachai pull down my shirt and fuss over me a little.

I had no worries about Apachai with the baby. I had seen him with Honoko many times and despite how rough he could be with training Kenichi, I knew when it came to children he was a gentle giant.

Shugure dropped down from the roof and knelt next to me. Despite how close I was with everyone at the Dojo, Shugure and I did not have much of a relationship. She mainly kept her distance from me. I had asked Akisame about this and he had told me that Shugure would warm up to me eventually. I watched as she sat next to me, her eyes gazing out at the yard. She was quiet for a moment.

"Can I…listen…to the baby?" she asked. I looked at her, surprised.

"Sure," I said, lifting my shirt back up. I reclined back on the porch, watching as she bent down and pressed her ear against my stomach. We were quiet for a moment, and then she looked at me, her violet eyes meeting mine.

"Her heart beats very…fast," she commented.

"It does," I commented. "A baby's heart beats fastest in the womb."

"Does it…hurt?" she asked.

"Does what hurt?" I questioned.

"Being…pregnant," she clarified.

"Sometimes," I told her. I felt the baby move, a soft flutter of movement. Shugure's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away, looking at my stomach as though it was some foreign thing.

"What was…that?" she inquired.

"She moved," I said. Shugure leaned forward and laid her hand softly on my stomach. The baby moved again and I saw the corners of Shugure's lips lift in a smile.

"When she's born…can I…hold her?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. Shugure nodded and stood, quickly jumping back to the roof.


	45. Chapter 45

I stopped my car outside the dojo and turned it off, sighing. I was tired. I tried to find the energy to move my five month along belly out of the car, but it was lost. I looked up as the door opened and Akisame reached into the car, lifting me into his arms.

"Why didn't you call for me?" he asked.

"That would require energy," I moaned.

"I think a nap is in order," he declared, carrying me towards the house.

"But I was supposed to make dinner so Miu could go out," I moaned.

"Kensei can get it," Akisame assured me.

I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Man, is she tuckered out," I heard Sakaki comment. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me.

"You have no idea," I said.

"I'll have to tell Shugure," he said. "She's been waiting for you." I nodded as my eyes drooped again. Since that day on the porch, Shugure seemed more at ease with me and would sometimes wait for me to get home from work so she could rub my belly and ask me questions. She also seemed to have gotten a bit protective.

She hovered around me when I was cooking or doing laundry. She would pull out a fan at meal times and carefully cool my food. She also sat on the counter in the mornings with my vitamins and a glass of milk in hand.

I thought all of this was very sweet.

I looked up as Akisame stopped in front of our room.

"Is she…okay?" Shugure asked.

"She's fine," Akisame said. "Just tired. I thought a nap would help."

I gave Shugure a tired smile. Her violet eyes studied my weary face for a moment.

"I'll help," she said and darted into the bedroom. I looked up at Akisame curiously. He just shrugged and walked into the room. I giggled when I saw that Shugure had turned down my blankets, fluffed my pillows, covered the window so it was dark and put a shamisan CD in the boom box so the soft music filled the room. It was perfect. She stood next to the bed, holding my favorite nightgown in her hands. I gave her a tender smile and allowed her to help me out of my work clothes and change me into the gown. Akisame watched all of this with an affectionate smile.

When Shugure had me changed into my sleep clothes, I reached over and hugged her. She was surprised by this action and stiffened, before relaxing and returning the hug.

"I'm so lucky to have such a person taking care of me," I said. Shugure smiled, a true smile, and pushed me back on the bed to lie down. She pulled the covers up and stepped back, leaving the room. Akisame sat at my side, smiling.

"First Kenichi and then you," he mused, "She's really coming out of her shell."

"I'm glad," I said, yawning. He patted my leg and leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.


	46. Chapter 46

I walked quickly into the Dojo. I had just come from my doctor's appointment and I knew everyone was anxiously waiting for the news. Akisame had been unable to make it because he had patients at his clinic. Shugure dropped down from the roof of the porch, her violet eyes anxious.

"So?" she asked. I smiled and pressed my finger to my lips.

"Let's get everyone together," I said.

"They're already…waiting…" she said. She snatched my shoes off my feet and took my purse, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the porch. She opened the door and I saw everyone was in the main room. Sakaki was drinking, Apachai was playing Othello, Akisame was just walking in from the clinic, Kensei was thumbing through a magazine, Kenichi was lifting weights and Miu was folding laundry.

"She's…home," Shugure announced. Everyone turned to me and smiled.

"So?" Hayato urged. I giggled and reached over for my purse, pulling out a pale pink onesie.

"It's a girl!" I announced. A cheer went up and Akisame moved to my side, smiling. He lifted me up, pressing tender kisses to my lips. I laughed and pushed on his shoulders.

"Alright, alright," I said. "You got what you wanted. You're getting your girl."

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

"A little," I said. "We'll just have to have a boy next time." He chuckled and kissed me again. I squirmed in his arms until he put me down.

"I do have some bad news," I said. The room went silent and everyone looked at me worried.

"The baby is big," I said. "Not freakishly so but the doctor thinks she may be ten pounds at birth. I am going to have to go on maternity leave early and get plenty of rest. He's even talking about me being confined to the bed in the later months."

"Is it serious?" Miu asked.

"He's just worried that with the size of the baby I might go into labor early," I said. "He's playing it by ear right now and as long as I don't feel too bad, I'm okay. He also suggested I do acupuncture, so Kensei…"

"It would be my pleasure," Kensei said with a smile.

"If I'm careful, I won't have any problems carrying the baby to term," I said. "So, Apachai, you can't throw me around anymore."

"Apachai will be very gentle with the mommy," Apachai said.

"Did the doctor say anything else?" Sakaki asked.

"Nope," I said. "She's a perfectly healthy baby girl!"

"Well, sit down," Akisame said, lifting me up and setting me on a plush cushion, "and I'll get you some herbal tea."

"I'll get your…night gown," Shugure said and disappeared.

"After you change, I'll do some acupuncture," Kensei said.

"Apachai will rub your feet!" Apachai offered. I laughed.

"I'm not an invalid," I said. "I just want you all to know what was going on."

"Are you tired?" Sakaki asked.

"A bit," I admitted. "She was really restless today, but she fell asleep on the way home."

"Maybe I should drive you around from now on," Sakaki suggested.

"I'm okay," I insisted. "If I feel too tired to drive, I'll let you know."

"Eh, fine," he said. "You better."

I smiled as Akisame set some tea in front of me and sat down at my side.

"So, what will her name be?" Hayato asked. Akisame looked at me but I just picked my teacup and took a sip.

"You wanted a girl so bad," I said. "You must have a name in mind." He blushed and cleared his throat.

"I thought…Kimiko," he said.

"Child without equal?" I asked. "Are you trying to give her a big head?"

"It's a good name," Akisame protested.

"I never said it wasn't," I assured. "Kimiko Koetsuji. It has a nice ring to it."

"So, is that her name?" Sakaki asked.

I rubbed my belly, smiling.

"Yes," I said. "I think Kimiko is a good name."


	47. Chapter 47

I walked down the street with the members of the dojo, sans Kenichi and Hayato who were training in the mountains. I was perched on Apachai's shoulders, my bottom resting on the overstuffed backpack he carried. Sakaki carried a massive bag on rice on his shoulder while Akisame held a paper bag of groceries and Shugure carried a smaller pack filled with fares.

"I hate not having Kenichi around," Sakaki sighed. "This shopping stuff gets exhausting.

"Well," Akisame said. "I see you recognize the value of your disciple when he's gone."

"Apachai was also very sad about Kenichi until Akisame bought him an ice-cream cone," Apachai declared, holding up his ice cream. I smiled and lapped at my own creamy treat, watching as Shugure did the same.

"Thank you, darling," I chirped. Akisame smiled at me.

"You're most welcome, my love," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I said.

"Hey, where's Miu?" Sakaki asked, looking around. We all stopped and turned, spying Miu in the pet store window, cooing at the cats.

"You're the cutest little ball of fluff, yes you are," Miu cooed. "I wish I could take you home with me."

"I'd hate to see her do jail time for stealing a cat," Akisame remarked.

"Get your face off the glass, Miu," Sakaki called. "It's time to head home."

"It's useless, Sakaki," Apachai said. "She will stay there with face to glass for at least an hour. Apachai has seen it happen before."

"Well, I'm not waiting for her," Sakaki said.

"Oh leave her," I said. "Miu! We're going on ahead!"

"Kay!" she called. "You're so cute. Yes you are! Yes you arrrre!"

"Maybe we should get her a cat for her birthday," I mused.

"That's probably not a good idea," Akisame replied. I sighed and leaned forward, my stomach bumping Apachai's head.

"Yeah," I moaned. I licked my ice cream, savoring the sugary taste. Akisame watched me, and then stopped.

"Hey, Apachai, could you bend down for a moment?" he asked. Apachai looked at him curiously but did as he was asked, until I was almost eye level with my boyfriend. Akisame smiled and moved forward, kissing me quickly on the lips, his tongue peeking out and swiping over my bottom lip.

"Mmm," he hummed. "How very sweet." I giggled and held out my cone to him, watching as he licked it.

"You could have just asked," I said.

"It tastes better the other way," he said. I rolled my eyes and urged Apachai to stand back up.

We continued walking, stopping when we heard a loud commotion. I looked over and saw two teenagers fighting on a fence. One boy with long white hair was singing as he fought while a spikey haired blonde boy was trying to hit him. We paused at the bridge, watching the two go at it.

"Impressive," Akisame said. "Random street fights can be quite entertaining."

"Yeah, those two are really going at it, aren't they?" Sakaki asked, impressed.

"Hey, check it out!" Apachai exclaimed. "There's something in the water over there."

Shugure perched on the rail of the bridge and looked around.

"Huh?" she asked. "Where?"

"That guy's moves are too flashy," Sakaki commented. "It reminds me of how Kenichi used to be."

"Why are you talking about Kenichi in past tense?" Akisame questioned. "He's not dead; he's just doing special training in the mountains this week. Somebody misses his disciple."

"Awe, Sakaki," I cooed. "You really are a big softy."

"Am not!" Sakaki argued.

"Yeah right," I said. "What about all those times you let Kenichi sneak away from his training and treat him to some ramen?"

"Hey!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Oops, was that a secret?" I asked. I watched the white haired boy land awkwardly on the fence and was sure I had heard the sound of his bones breaking. He stood and grabbed the blonde boy, wrapping his body around him and plunging into the river below.

"Woah, they fell into the water," Akisame said.

"Eh, the guy in the hat had a death wish anyway," Sakaki said.

"Ah to be young again," Akisame sighed. "Those kids will risk it all for something they believe in."

"Risk it all? Hah! They may smell like sewer, but I doubt they'll die," Sakaki laughed.

"You make it sound like you're an old man," I laughed. "You'll probably keep up with our baby better than I will."

"I'd say that we should save them," Shugure said, "but we shouldn't get involved…in a duel."

The water moved violently and the white haired boy's hat floated to the surface. The blonde boy came up and swam to the side, climbing up the lader of the canal.

"You saw what happened?" Shugure asked Tochumaru. The mouse nodded. Akisame and Sakaki set their packages down and jumped over the railing.

"Let's do it!" Akisame exclaimed as he flew through the air.

"We gotta find opera boy before he drowns," Sakaki cried.

"I've got a question for you, Sakaki," Akisame began. "Where are you planning on landing?"

Sakaki turned to look at Akisame wide-eyed.

"What?!" Sakaki yelled. "Don't tell me you're aiming for the top of that sign too! You IDIOT!"

There was a loud thud and I burst out laughing as Akisame landed on the sign and Sakaki perched on his back. Akisame glared at the Karate Master, but rolled up his sleeve and plunged his hand into the water, fishing around for the teenager.

"Damn you're heavy," my lover said. I was a bit in awe that he could hold up the larger Sakaki so easily.

"Less complaining, more searching," Sakaki said, crossing his arms over his chest. I felt Apachai lift me off his shoulders and set me gently on the ground.

"I found him!" Akisame declared, pulling the boy up by the collar of his shirt. He handed the boy up to Sakaki who tossed him up to Apachai.

"Catch!" he called. Apachai caught the teen easily and held him cradled in his arms.

"Who's he?" Shugure asked. "That opera boy? But where is his…hat?"

"Apachai is thinking dead man's hat looks better on him!" Apachai declared. I giggled. Apachai looked like some Australian hiker with the hat and backpack. I moved forward and brushed the hair from the teens face. He was alive, though very injured.

"He's not dead yet, you big dummy," Sakaki said as he and Akisame climbed out of the canal. Akisame chuckled at this. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, wanting to be held by my strong man. Akisame smiled and obliged.

"This young man was quite courageous today," he said. "Let's take him back to Ryozonpaku with us."

The boy coughed a few times, water seeping out of his mouth.

"Kenichi my friend," he muttered, "hurry. We really need your help…now. Please hurry back before the alliance is destroyed." I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Carry me?" I asked. He smiled at me affectionately.

"Of course, my love," he said, lifting me into his arms. I whimpered and pressed my face into his neck.


	48. Chapter 48

I stood in the back of Akisame's clinic with Miu and the girl named Kisara. I was carefully bandaging her arm while Miu got her chest. I heard a loud commotion from behind the curtain and the white haired boy Akisame had rescued earlier yelled;

"Let me out of here! I'm leaving! Erghhh! Ouw! Let me go! Now!"

"I thought that I told you to lie down!" Akisame said. I heard something land on one of the beds and guessed that my lover had thrown the boy onto it.

"You're not going anywhere while you're hurt!" Akisame said. "Kensei the needle!"

"Okay," Kensei said. "Go to sleep." The boy fell silent. I turned and began riffling through the drawers, looking for a robe for the girl.

"Are you Miu's mother?" the girl asked.

"No," I said. "I just play her mother for school functions. I'm the girlfriend of the doctor who treated you."

"You pretend to be her mother?" she asked, confused.

"Anytime Miu has some kind of school thing that parents go to, I go and support her and tell people I'm her mom," I explained. "Her real mothers dead."

"She's like my big sister," Miu chirped with a smile.

"Must be nice," the girl said.

"It is," Miu said. "She's even teaching me to drive."

"I've had to postpone that while I'm pregnant," I sighed. Miu's smile never wavered.

"I don't mind," she said. "I would die if anything happened to Kimiko because of me." I smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"He sure is a lively one, isn't he," I heard Kensei remark. "He broke three ribs and he's still going strong. That's impressive."

"He seems to be really worried about his comrades for some reason," Akisame mused.

"Well, I'll let you worry about this one," Kensei said. "I've got my hands full trying to help the girl Miu brought back. I'm a busy..Uhn…" I peeked out from behind the curtain and saw Akisame had grabbed Kensei and was pulling him away from our area.

"I've already treated her," Akisame said. "She doesn't need your help. Leave the rest to the Miu and my Koibito. The last thing the girl needs is someone gawking at her."

"I hope that somehow this will keep you from having a scar," Miu said as she finished the bandages.

"Thanks," Kisara said. "But I don't care."

"Not too bad!" Akisame exclaimed.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Kensei replied.

"Very fast, Kensei," Akisame complimented, "but you still didn't get me."

"Ah! I have to go!" I heard the white haired teenager cry.

"So where's the needle?" Akisame asked. "Let's try this again."

"But…there's nothing else I can do!" Kensei cried, shocked. "I've already tried everything!"

"I must go!" the boy shouted. "I must help them! They need me!"

I pushed back the curtain, watching as Miu helped Kisara walk out to the main area, clothed in the rob I had given her.

"Are you sure you can't let him go?" she asked. "The Shinpaku alliance is having their final face off with Ragnorock right now."

"She's right," Miu said. "And we should probably try to get ahold of Kenichi so he can be there to help."

Akisame was holding the boy to the bed with a finger on his forehead.

"Captain Shirahama!" the boy cried. "I'll call him and I'll ask him to come home right now! We need him!"

"The last time we let you use the phone to call someone, it caused some trouble," Akisame said. "You got so excited making the call, you exhausted yourself completely." The boy thrashed on the bed.

"If I didn't call Thor, they'd be dead!" the boy yelled. "Now get me the phone! Telephone! Telephone!"

"Geez this is annoying," Akisame sighed. "Knock him out."

"Stop this," I scolded, laying a hand on his stomach. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Now calm down, Akisame," Kensei said. "He's too weak for anymore acupuncture."

"Just let him go, doctor," Kisara said. "He just wants to help his friends." Akisame sighed and pulled back from the boy.

"As a fellow fighter I'm compelled to let him go," he said. "But as a doctor I know he's in no condition."

The boy struggled against my hands, pushing himself up. He finally sat up and coughed, gripping his chest.

"What are you gonna do when you get there?" Kensei asked. "Just sitting up took almost all of your energy."

"Well I may not be able to fight with them, even so," he said, "I can cheer for them!"

He began to do some weird hand movements and chant 'Shinpaku'.

"Still going," Kensei observed.

"And he should be in a lot of pain," Akisame remarked.

The bed suddenly lifted and I yelped in surprise.

"Apapapapa!"

Apachai held the bed over his head, a big smile splitting his face.

"Apachai?" Akisame asked.

"Opera boy can go cheer on his buddies as long as he follows the doctor's orders and stays in bed, right?"

I turned and saw Sakaki leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"This is the perfect way to make that happen," he said.

"Apachai will be very careful not to hurt singing man and will put him somewhere safe!" Apachai said, still holding the bed up.

"I swear it's like talking to children," Akisame sighed. "None of you has any common sense."

I took Akisame's hand in mine and looked up at him.

"Come on Doctor," Kisara said. "Don't say that. We all mean well." She cringed and Miu gripped her arm as she swayed a bit.

"My love," I said. "You were young once and you can still be just as stubborn."

"Akisame, I understand," Miu began. "If you really don't want us to go, we'll stay here, okay?" Akisame lifted my hand and kissed it, gently.

"Nonsense," he laughed. "Personally I love going against common sense whenever I have the opportunity."

Kisara smiled at him and I giggled, reaching up and kissing him. He returned my kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

"I will be carrying you, my darling," he said.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "Come girls, let's go get some food."


	49. Chapter 49

I stood at the stove, heating water to brew some tea. Kisara was perched on a stood, holding the basket that Miu and Shugure filled with various kinds of food.

"You and that doctor, Akisame was it? You two seem close," she commented. I laughed at this.

"We're having a baby together," I said. "Of course we're close."

"I…that sounded stupid," Kisara said, blushing. "I guess I meant that you seem to love each other, a lot."

"I suppose we do," I said with a smile.

"But you're not a martial artist," she pointed out.

"No," I said. "I work in an office."

"It's weird," she said.

"Not really," I said. "Akisame and I share many other interests like books, art, music, and we were friends before we were lovers."

"The way he looks at you…" Kisara sighed. I looked over at her, curious.

"How does he look at me?" I asked. Miu giggled.

"Like you're a goddess," she said with a smile.

"He does not," I laughed. "You exaggerate."

"No, he does," Kisara insisted. "He looks at you with this…this look of total devotion and awe."

"He…adores you," Shugure chimed in.

"I sometimes wonder if he would literally worship the ground you walk on," Miu mused.

"It's probably just because I'm pregnant," I said, flippantly.

"He's always looked at you…like that," Shugure said.

"I never really noticed," I said, pouring the hot water into the thermos with some tealeaves.

"Noticed what?" Akisame asked, walking into the room.

"That you apparently look at me like I'm some kind of goddess and worship the ground I walk on," I replied with a smile. Akisame chuckled and moved until he was in front of me.

He took my hands in his own and brought them up to his face. He gently kissed the backs of them, then turned them over and kissed my palms.

"I do," he said. "I adore you, my love. I would do anything you asked of me." I blushed and looked up at him. I never had someone so devoted to me before. I took my hands from his and reached up, cupping his face. I stood on my toes and pressed sweet, gentle kisses to his lips. I pressed as close as my belly would allow and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I adore you, too," I said. I heard a wistful sigh from the two teenagers behind me.


	50. Chapter 50

We stopped on the bank of a river across from an old coal factory. Akisame set me gently on my feet and pointed to the building.

"They're fighting in the factory," he asked the teenager. "It is abandoned, right?"

"Yes, sir," the boy replied from his perch on the clinic bed.

"Where's all the smoke coming from?" Kensei asked. I watched Miu and Shugure set up for the picnic but remained at Akisame's side. I had been feeling clingy lately and couldn't wait until we were all seated so I could cuddle in his lap.

Akisame was gazing out across the lake, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun while the other rested on my hip.

"Let me see," he said. "They're a lot of people there."

Apachai set the bed down on the ground and the boy looked over at Akisame.

"What?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yup," Apachai chirped. "A bunch of people."

Kensei pulled out a massive, high tech telescope and began to assemble it.

"Well," he said to the boy. "I know it's hard to see, so I brought this for you." Miu moved next to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Where'd that come from, huh?" she asked, angrily. "You wanna tell me what you use that telescope for, Kensei?"

Kensei laughed nervously and avoided Miu's eyes.

"I have a passion for bird watching!" he exclaimed.

"You had better not be using that to spy on my Koibito," Akisame said in a casual tone, though I could tell he was angry.

"Of course not!" Kensei exclaimed. "You'd kill me!" Akisame smiled at his friend, though his aura was dark.

"I wouldn't _kill_ you," he said. Kensei shivered and quickly handed the teenager the telescope.

I heard the boy cry out and jerk back from the telescope. I looked across the river and saw the Elder speeding towards us. I smiled at him, watching as he jumped on shore and quickly snatched an onigiri and the thermos of tea before standing next to the tree near us and relaxing.

"It's been awhile," he said casually. "So, how is everyone? Did you all miss me?"

"I did!" I said with a smile. "There was no one to save me from Akisame when he got too protective." Hayato laughed and gave me a tender smile.

"We're glad you're home, Grandpa," Miu said around a mouthful of food.

"Apa!"

"Who is this old man?" the boy asked in surprise. "I've never seen anyone move so fast before! How'd he do that?"

"I saw you on my way back to Ryozonpaku, so I thought I'd drop in," he said. "I wasn't expecting such a fancy picnic."

"Where's Kenichi? Is he coming too?" Miu asked. "How'd training go? Do you think he's ready to face his friends?"

"Geez, Miu," I said, laughing. "One question at a time."

"Kenichi's back?" the boy said. "He should be over there helping the other Shinpaku."

The Elder suddenly looked upset.

"Kenichi…" he moaned in a distressed voice, "I accidently dropped the boy…into a deep ravine."

We all looked at Hayato in horror. Hayato laughed at this and popped the rest of the onigiri in his mouth.

"I'm just messing with you," he said. "I dropped him right in the middle of the battle field. He should be there now."

"Old man, joking around like that's not cool," Sakaki snapped. "Are you sure the kid made it over there?"

"What if you dropped him in the wrong place?" Kensei asked. "His life is at stake. Do you want him to get hurt?"

Hayato calmly poured himself a cup of tea from the thermos and sighed.

"How I've missed you tea," he said, "so good." He took a careful sip of the liquid and hummed in contentment.

"Why don't you guys take a look for yourselves?" he asked. "He's across the river by the smoking warehouse."

"How can you see over there?" Miu asked. "All I can see from over here is shadows."

Hayato smiled and took another sip of his tea.

"He's all pumped up and ready to fight," he said.

Shugure handed me a stick of dumplings and I nibbled on them, curling around Akisame. He smiled and wound his arms around me.

"Feeling clingy?" he asked.

"Does it bother you?" I questioned.

"Not at all," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. He reached in his pocket and handed me a small telescope. I took it from his hands and looked at it.

"And why do _you_ have this?" I asked.

"I fulfill my own perverse desire to watch my beautiful woman undress from a distance," he murmured in my ear. I laughed.

"You could always watch up close," I said.

"Maybe I'm a bit of a voyeur," he said. "Plus, unlike Kensei, I actually do enjoy a bit of bird watching." I put the telescope to my eye and focused on the battle, seeing the blonde teen from before fighting the boy from Miu's school, Tanimoto. I watched as the blonde teen refused to stay down, no matter what Tanimoto did to him. It seemed crazy and almost suicidal.

Tanimoto finally won the battle and Opera Boy began to cheer. I saw Kenichi move forward to engage in his own battle.

"Let's see what your disciple has learned," I said.

"I hope he doesn't disappoint you," Akisame said.

"With masters like you, never," I told him.

I watched as the battle between Kenichi and the purple haired boy, Odin, began. It became more and more intense and at some points, I tensed in worry for Kenichi's safety. Akisame would smooth one hand down my back while the other rubbed my rounded belly. I was amazed at the skill of the boy's movements and the strength behind them. However, it seemed that no matter what he did, Odin was winning.

I saw Odin's lips form the words; "Your idiot masters should have set you straight."

"Apapa?!"

"That wasn't nice!"

"Very rude!"

"His masters aren't idiots!" I snapped, gripping the back of Akisame's kimono tightly.

"What? What's he talking about?" Miu asked. "I hate not being able to read lips! Will someone please translate for me? It's not fair! I wanna know too!"

"Odin called the master's idiot's," I said.

"How is it you can read lips too?" Miu huffed.

"It's not hard," I said. "The mouth forms a serious of basic sounds. Just sounds them out in your head and you can see what someone is saying."

I watched as Odin and Kenichi fought on a long, thick pipe that joined two of the buildings. Kenichi slipped, but caught himself and flipped back up on the pipe. He stared at Odin for a moment, then dropped to his knees and banged his head on the hard steel of the pipe.

"Why the hell did he do that?" I asked.

"Who knows," Akisame laughed.

Kenichi laughed and swayed, panting a bit. I saw his body change, his back straightening as he became determined.

"Alright," he panted. "If any attacked of mine…is pointless…that leaves one option…"

He stood, swaying a bit.

"Let's see how you handle it…what the attacks come from somebody else!"

Odin looked confused.

"Somebody else?" I parroted. I watched as Kenichi took a Muai Thai stance and began jabbing at the air with his fists.

"Apaaaaa!" Apachai cried. "Look at him move! Do you see what Apachai sees, Shugure?"

I giggled as Kenichi made a few more jabs, then spun around, crying;

"APAA!"

Kenichi bounced easily on the balls of his feet, facing Odin. He charged the boy, landing a solid punch then jumping up and aiming his knee at Odin's face.

"APAPAPAPA! Apachai is the best!" Apachai exclaimed, pumping his arms. "Apachai is fighting bad guy from way over here!"

"He copied him exactly!" Miu said. "He even looks like him!"

"Well, if martial arts don't work out for him," I said. "He could always get solid work as an impressionist."

"Apa!" Kenichi cried. "The Death God of the Muai Thai underworld, Apachai Hopachai! I'm here to take you straight back to hell with me, bastard!"

Kenichi attacked Odin who was forced to try to block the attacks. He moved back, carefully avoiding the punches and kicks Kenichi sent his way.

Finally, he put up his Seiguken and threw a punch. Kenichi's demeanor changed again and he quickly blocked the attack, countering with a solid punch. He knocked Odin back with an upper cut, taking a familiar karate stance.

"And I'm the 100th degree street fighter," Kenichi said, "known as Shio Sakaki!"

"EVERYBODY LOOK!" Apachai cried in excitement. "NOW KENICHI IS BEING SAKAKI! SEE HOW HE'S STANDING! HE'S FUNNY ANGRY LIKE SAKAKI ALWAYS IS! EVEN HIS LAUGH SOUNDS LIKE YOU! IT IS YOU SAKAKI!"

"THAT IS NOT HOW I SOUND, THAT IS NOT HOW I LAUGH AND I'M NOT FUNNY ANGRY!" Sakaki barked. I giggled.

"See," Apachai said. "That's how he looks now?"

"NO IT ISN'T!" Sakaki yelled.

"Yes it is," I muttered, earning a glare from the Karate master.

Kenichi flew through the air, landing a kick that Odin was barely able to block.

"You may be able to predict all my moves," Kenichi barked, "but you don't know anything about my masters!"

He hit Odin with a powerful kick that sent the boy flying back. His style changed again and he took a Kenpo stance.

"Let me introduce you to the Master of all Chinese Martial Arts, Kensei Ma!" he said and darted forward, hitting Odin in the stomach.

"Hey! Not nice," Kensei huffed. "I don't really sound like that."

Kenichi changed again, his hand slicing through Odin's shirt as if it were a blade.

"Now face the Maiden of Weapons, Shugure Kozaka," Kenichi said. "I know I'm not nearly on Shugure's level, but I can handle her double…slash…"

I burst out laughing, doubling over and hitting my knee.

"I'm gonna pee my pants!" I cried, gasping.

"Look, now he's meeeeee!" Shugure cheered, jumping up.

"I can't breathe!" I wailed, clutching Akisame who laughed and held me up.

"This is ridiculous!" Odin snapped. "Why don't you pick a style and stay with it! Or…are you just a copycat after all?" Odin lunged forward, throwing a punch at the disciple.

Kenichi's demeanor changed once again and I immediately recognized the person he imitated.

He dodged Odin's punch and gripped his wrist, winding his arm around his own and flipping him into the air.

"Philisophical Judo Master Akisame Koetsuji!" he said. "Sheer ignorance! All fighters know that to study martial arts, one must always begin with the art of imitation."

I collapsed against my lover, laughing so hard tears were slipping down my cheeks. Behind me, the other members of the dojo were in a similar state.

"I'm going to wet myself!" Kensei cried.

"I must admit," Akisame said. "That is a pretty good imitation and an excellent philosophy."

I sighed and reached up, kissing my lover sweetly on the lips.

"Your disciple has been taught well," I said. Akisame smiled and petted my hair, giving me a tender look.

Odin stood back and did something that upset the masters.

"No!" Hayato breathed. "He's combining his Sei and Dou powers together!" I looked around, confused.

"He activated his Seiguken in midair just now!" Miu exclaimed. "Is that even possible!?"

"By using both the outward powers of Dou and the inder powers of Sei, it is," the Elder said, gravely. "But it is very, very dangerous. And not a choice most fighters would make, regardless of the situation."

Akisame tightened his grip on me and I heard him growl. I looked up and saw his expression was dark.

"Ogata," he sneered. "Are you proud of what you've led your disciple to?"

I had never seen my lover so angry. I laid a soothing hand on his chest and he pulled me closer.

I continued to watch the fight, wincing when Kenichi took the hits from the seemingly more powerful Odin. Whatever the boy had done to his body, it had made him stronger, but I could tell from the way his nose bled and his pupils dilated that it was having a horrible effect.

"It's happening already," Hayato said. "Look, do you see?"

"Yes," Akisame sighed. "I see."

"What?" Miu asked, "What's happening?"

"It's the Dou and Sei," Kensei explained. "The two opposite forces are competing for ultimate control over his body. Releasing them at the same time is like releasing simultaneous explosions in a sealed bottle. The payoff is that you get almost limitless power while the explosions are contained, but the consequence is that the bottle inevitably must break."

"Yeah, right!" Sakaki barked. "Like that's the worst of it! What happens to your body is just a part; it's what happens to your mind, it's what happens to your soul we should be worrying about right now!"

"And that is Ogata's plan," Hayato said. "To wait and find out exactly what does happen to the boy."

"Yes, of course," Akisame said. "He's using his disciple as a test subject!" I gasped and gripped the front of Akisame's kimono desperately.

"You have to stop him!" I cried. "He's just a kid!"

"There's no stopping it," Hayato told me. "It's already begun." I looked at Akisame who shook his head sadly.

I noticed a man in a white cloak darting towards the warehouse and felt myself lifted off my feet. I was suddenly on the roof of the warehouse, my hands still twisted in Akisame's kimono while he held my weight with one powerful arm. He knelt down, his eyes glowing as he glared at this lilac haired man that I presumed to be Ogata.

"A master never…interrupts his pupils fight," he growled.

"Ah yes, no surprise," the man said. "It would be the philosophical judo master."

"And he's not alone," I heard Sakaki say. I turned my head and saw all the dojo masters had surrounded this man with Hayato standing directly behind him.

"We won't let you interrupt this fight," Sakaki said.

"When Sakaki is serious, Apachai is serious," Apachai said. "You should be big time scared, yes?"

"Surely even you are not stupid enough to try and fight all six of us," Kensei said.

"Nobody kills Kenichi," Shugure hissed. "At least not until…I do…first."

"Shugure, that's not really the message here," Kensei cried, sweating.

"Might as well sit back with the rest of us and watch how this little experiment of yours plays out," Hayato laughed. "Eh, Ogata?"

I looked up at my lover and scowled.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I had to hurry and I didn't want to hurt you by jerking out of your grasp," Akisame explained. "But you're perfectly safe." I glared and allowed Akisame to shift me to my feet while he stood at my side, an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Akisame," Ogata said, amazed. "You've finally settled down. She's very pretty."

"She's none of your concern," Akisame snapped, pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes at the sheer amount of testosterone in the air and turned to watch the fight.

"With every moment that passes, both of them gain strength!" Ogata exclaimed.

"Yes," Hayato agreed, "but unfortunately for one of them, time is up."

"How could you be so reckless as to use a child for your experiments?" I snapped, turning on Ogata. "You want to test a theory, destroy your own fucking body!" Ogata grinned at me.

"Oh, I _like_ her, Akisame," he said. I sneered at him and quickly turned back to watch the fight. Odin's body was failing him and just as Kensei had said, the bottle was starting to break.

"That's what happens when you combine Dou and Sei," Akisame said. "There are tragic consequences. His muscles and joints are responding to the damage he's done to them." Odin struggled harder, but I could see it was no use. The bottle was breaking, he was out of time.

"Our disciple saw, without help, that there was something wrong with that power," Akisame said. "That's why, he's determined to stop his old friend."

Kenichi threw a final punch that sent Odin flying through the air. The boy landed on his stomach and didn't move again. I sighed, relieved that it was finally over. Kenichi smiled and relaxed his stance.

I screamed at part of the roof crumbled and fire shot skyward from within.

"The building!" I cried, alarmed. I let go of Akisame and took a few steps back as he and the other master's vanished, rushing to help the teenagers. Behind me, Ogata calmly got to his feet and stared at the spreading fire.

"Are you stupid?" I asked, angrily. "Go save your disciple! You've already done enough damage to him; the least you could do is keep him from dying!" Ogata chuckled and his hood moved back so I could see his face.

"My My, aren't you the feisty one?" he asked with a smile.

"You use _children_ in your own sick experiments to further your personal goals," I spat. "You haven't _seen_ feisty! You make me _sick_! Now get your fucking ass in gear!"

He laughed and saluted me.

"Yes, _ma'am,"_ he chuckled, darting towards Odin.

I watched as Hayato and Ogata darted away from the warehouse as the other Ryozonpaku masters moved forward. I couldn't see what was going on inside, but I saw Apachai tear off a massive portion of the room and fire shot skyward, diverted from destroying anything else.

They left the building and stood amongst the gathered teens. I walked to the edge of the roof and saw Akisame near me.

"DARLING!" I called. He looked up at me and I smiled, holding out my arms. "CATCH!" I leapt from the roof, freefalling to the ground below. I was snatched out of mid-air by Akisame, who landed lightly on the ground. He set me on my feet and I laughed.

"Was it hard holding back in there?" I asked.

"A bit?" he admitted.

"That was holding back?" a kid with sunglasses exclaimed. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

Hayato landed in the middle of the group with a loud thud, Kenichi in his arms.

"I'm back, guys," Kenichi said. "Your number one disciple." I smiled and clapped my hands.


	51. Chapter 51

I sat down next to Akisame on the porch. After we had gotten home, he had treated Kenichi's wounds, bandaged the boy and put him to bed where the teen had immediately passed out. Miu was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and everyone else was off doing their own thing.

I crawled into Akisame's lap and whimpered, wanting to be held. He chuckled and wound his arms around me, holding me close.

"My love," he sighed, kissing me. I wrapped around him, pressing my face into his neck.

"Your daughter just woke up," I commented. "She slept all through that excitement and decided to wake up now." He rested his hand on my stomach, feeling the gentle flutter of her movement.

"She must have realized that her mother wanted to sleep," he teased.

"Or she was waiting until it was just Mommy and Daddy," I said. He chuckled and caressed my stomach.

"Well she needs to behave so that Mommy can get lots of rest," he said.

"You'll have to tell her that," I told him. He shifted me so I was draped over his arm and leaned down.

"Behave Kimiko," he said in a soft voice. "Mommy needs her rest so be nice to her. You can do whatever you want when you come out because then I can take you and Mommy can sleep, but right now Mommy needs some peace." Kimiko moved more, shifting towards the sound of Akisame's voice. After a while, she settled and seemed to lie there, listening to her father talk to her.

"She settled," I said. "I don't think she's asleep, but she's still." Akisame pressed a tender kiss to my stomach and straightened.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head and curled back around him. I sighed when he held me tightly, my breast yielding to his hard chest while my stomach pressed into his side. He rubbed my back with a gentle hand and was whispering in my ear, tender words that made me smile.

I savored this moment between us. While I loved everyone at Ryozanpaku, it could get somewhat crowded and it was a rare thing for Akisame and I to get moments like this without the chaos of everyone else running around. It seemed worse since I had gotten pregnant because everyone worried over me and was constantly checking to make sure I was okay. I appreciated the concern but there were times I wanted to just have some quiet time with my lover.

I felt his lips trace my ear before he pressed a gentle kiss behind it.

"I love you," he said. I tilted my head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He butted his nose against mine and I lifted my hand, cupping his cheek.

"You have no idea, how happy you've made me," he sighed.

"You're the one who's made me happy," I said.

"We've both made each other happy," he said. I hummed in agreement and let my fingers gently trace the contours of his face. He smiled at me and brushed my hair back from my face. He pale eyes studied my face, looking at me with such tenderness and adoration it made my eyes water.

"How did I ever live without you?" he asked. A tear slipped down my cheek and he brushed it away, his eyes remaining gentle. He knew I wasn't crying from sadness. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close again. He buried his face in my neck and sighed.

"I love you," I said, my voice wavering, "more than anything. I can't imagine living without you." I sobbed and muffled the sound in his shoulder.

"Then marry me," he said. "Be my wife."

"I-I do-don't w-want to w-wh-while I'm p-pregnant," I sobbed.

"Then we'll wait until after you have the baby," he replied.

"Okay," I sobbed.

"Really?" he asked, excitement making his eyes bright.

"Yes," I sniffed. "Yes, I'll marry you." His grip on me tightened and his lips devoured mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and wiped at my tears with his thumb, giving me a heart-stopping smile.

"Did she say, 'yes'?"

I looked up and saw Sakaki, Apachai, Shugure and Kensei gathered in the doorway. Sakaki was grinning at us, while the others looked on anxiously.

"She said 'yes'," Akisame confirmed.

"WOOOHOOO!"

I laughed as they cheered and danced around. Akisame reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold band with an intricate silver design in the band.

"It's not much," he said.

"It's beautiful," I said, admiring the swirled design.

"I made it," he said. "I used Shugure's blacksmith tools."

"It's perfect," I said, letting him slip it onto my finger. He kissed my hand, smiling at me.

"My wife," he said.

"My husband," I replied.

"Who wants a drink?!"

* * *

DHMB: So with work and everything going on here, I haven't had a chance to check my e-mail much less remember to update. Lol. So I finally logged in because I knew if I didn't soon I'd have 500 messages to sort through and what do I find? A bunch of messages about this story! So I felt bad, knowing I had kept you guys waiting and updated, even while I'm puking my guts up in a trash can. lol. Ugh.

Reviews remind me to update! Much love to you guys and happy new year!


End file.
